Warrior of the Abyss
by TheKidWithImagination
Summary: Well, like everyone say's they are, not good at summaries. I am not good at summaries. Do you know how many fkin summaries i HAD to write in ENGLISH CLASS? - Screw that crap... Anyway, this story is kinda like a harem/a toned down one punch man powerful guy... Idk -OPEN HERE-
1. The beginning

Alright, this story will progress slowly... Like the OC will have to gain trust of a few people, hint hint, hunters.. - Love you.

In the beginning there was _nothing._

 _Nothing at all._

Before time itself was even a concept.

Before emotions were viable.

Before beings roamed planets.

Before power and powerless.

Before it all, stood the Creator.

The creator so mighty, looking at it was a trip to heaven. This creator however, was very lonely.

So lonely in fact by taking on the concept of a female, and giving birth to CHAOS and ORDER to create and amend the future.

* * *

"Arrgg why are you guys still fighting over some stupid plant!" the Creator clearly unhappily said. "Sorry mother." both Chaos and Order drooped their heads in unison. "Lonely aren't you? Well I suppose you will have a brother, so he can keep you two under control..." their mother said glancing over them to picture a baby on the bed smiling. "We will name him, Ryan."

* * *

2 YEARS LATER. (take note: at this time, the gods are still ruling the world, and at this time percy is starting his first CTF game. - just to give you guys an idea.)

"HWen wiu wi go shee mommi?" Ryan asked, still finding it hard to talk making his sisters giggle. "We can go see mommy, in 5 minutes ok?" Order soothingly said lightly tickling Ryan making him laugh. "Do you think we should start training? Or like at least teach him how to wield something? Chaos asked. "Are you serious? Joking right?" Order replied completely shocked. "Uh yea, When have I not been serious?, Seriously though. i AM Serious." Chaos replied. "He is two..." Order said rolling her eyes. "Alright girls, we are going to speed up his aging process a little bit to train him." The creator said.

{ INSERT IMAGE OF BABY RYAN GROWING UP, LIKE THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT HAPPENS TO THE RED HAIRED WOMAN IN GAME OF THRONES SEASON 6 EPISODE 1.) LOL

He was now 16. "Uh... What the heck... Wow, I can talk?" Ryan started to look around now that he was more conscious of his thoughts. The three women all roared in laughter, but were disappointed that he no longer looked cute. "Aw, poor Ryan. Want to be a baby again?" Order purred. "What a momma's boy. Hee hee" Chaos giggled lightly poking Ryans shoulder. "Alright, Alright stop torturing him now... Lets train." His mother said smiling. "Wait, hang on What do I call you guys..." Ryan thought of few names.

"Oh yea, forgot about that. " His mother said caught off guard by his question. "Hmmm, call me Lux and call her Poophead." Order laughed. "Alice... Alice. Do not ever call me poop head." Chaos said biting her lip while glaring at Lux.

* * *

(Bear WITH ME... When I say 10 years later, make sure you take note that in these ten years, it is one second in the real world..) I know confusing, but I'll try my best not to do this alot.

10 YEARS OF TRAINING LATER

"Damn, your pretty strong now Ryan." Alice said punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Hmm, Ryan, what do you say, you should have a gift don't ya think?" Lux said, smiling. "I guess." Ryan said scratching his head. Both laughed at his reply, as it was so casual. "Ryan, I hereby give you the domain of the ABYSS, and I will give you two companions, all you have to do is think of their appearance and they will appear." His mother said. "Hmmm" Ryan thought...

 _I want a scary companion, so he thought of a person with the appearance of Jeff the Killer. Skillful in knives and throwing weapons._

 _I want a strong companion as well. He thought of a warrior, looks like Tom Hardy's Bane but instead of him wearing bane's outfit and mask, he is wearing the DARK SOULS 3 NAMELESS KING ARMOR._

 _They both appeared, scaring his sisters a little bit but made Ryan smile. "Hello brother." Both of them said, Jeff whispering, Ben, using a low voice. "Yo!" Ryan smiled, hugging them._

 _I am very thankful he is happy with his choice, thought his mother smiling at what events unfolded.  
_

* * *

Alright guys, this is a very short chapter but under this text now, will show Ryan, Ben, and Jeff's powers appearances and armors.

 **RYAN**

 **POWERS:** Power's of the abyss (think of them, controlling fear, idk like abyssal powers idk yea... :P), controls all elements, can die in battle but very hard, as he is completely baddass. He can do something very cool, which will be a suprise to you guys. He has insane senses and can use every weapon and is skilled in martial arts. ( I want to make Ryan and his brothers seem very powerful but i think as I go along this story, he can be defeated by some people.) - Basically a diluted one punch man.

 **ARMOR: Ryan wears a haanya mask which strikes fear through enemies. He has a blue flame that sometimes appears flowing out of one of his eyes. He wears black everything else, made from a very strong leather. A rugged cape drapes his back making him look intimidating. He uses dual axes, knives, swords, one katana, and a halberd looks like Iudex Gundyr's halberd.**

 **APPEARANCE: Ryan's very muscular, he is a male aphrodite lol, jk. His eyes are green blue and with specs of silver. He is tall but not too tall.**

 **BEN**

 **POWERS:** _Abyssal powers as well. Controls earth and fire. He is very skilled in martial arts, breaking backs. LOL_

 ** _ARMOR: Ben wears the NAMELESS KING ARMOR SET IN DARK SOULS 3, INSTEAD IT IS A BIT BLACK._**

 ** _APPEARANCE: He is a huge massive fuck... Lol he is BANE big, Eyes are blue._**

 ** _JEFF_**

 ** _POWERS:_** _Abyssal powers, controls fire and earth. Very skilled in martial arts, and stabbing._

 ** _ARMOR:_ He wears the manakin mask from dark souls but the cool one, not the gay ass lookin one. ( url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiYyM_Fia7MAhUCS44KHR0oD5IQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fboards%2F693331-dark-souls-ii%2F68798457&psig=AFQjCNGMiF4wwk_8Rm_LKDpBtRPmUVdsBA&ust=1461820949250771 )**

 **He wears black armor very light with parts of bone attached to make him look scary.**

 ** _APPEARANCE: taking off his helmet, he looks like jeff the killer._**


	2. The Comet that shook the world

Well, thanks for that favorite, from the philippines? idk... Thanks for the view, I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it.

* * *

"Well, here we go, to where again?" Ryan asked his brothers dumbfounded. "Olympus I think." Ben replied. "This will be so fun." Jeff whispered earning a smile on the Ryan, and Ben's faces. The three brothers started to get ready, as they put on their respective armors, and helmets. They checked if they had all their weapons, and then they held their hand up signaling Chaos and Order to shoot them down into the planet they called earth. "Ready?" Chaos said smiling. Ryan tapped the window accepting his departure.

 **[Insert loud ass sound and big ass explosion] BOOM POW!**

* * *

 **Down in Olympus**

"Very well, what gift do you want Perseus?" Zeus asked. "I would like you to bring my friend Grover back from the underworld. He has been a great friend to me and I wouldn't have been here if he didn't sacrifice himself to stay in the underworld." Percy said looking at the king of gods. "Very well, I will bring him back. Thank you for bringing my bolt back, it is an honor." Zeus said as he struck the ground with lightning making grover appear. "Grover!" Percy and Annabeth cried hugging the satyr. "Guys, guys, thanks for bringing me back." Grover said hugging them back. Just as they were about to announce a ceremony, a huge crash happened in the middle of the pantheon making the gods stand up from shock.

First it was all smoke, until three figures popped out into the open.

 _Who, what the? Hestia thought_

 _Who the fuck are these punks?! Ares said looking at them unsure_

"WHO DARES TO INTERRUPTED OUR MEETING!?" Zeus roared pointing his lightning bolt at the figures. Suddenly a giant creature surrounded the dusty area clearing it with its tail, showing the figures in plain sight. **(The creature looks like a blackened rek'sai from LOL and its bigger version and it is making the sound from godzilla when godzilla turns blue and shoots the fire thing. The loud ass sound thing.)**

*Sound from the creature pulsates the room loudly scaring the gods.*

"Who are you?!" Zeus said still priming his bolt at the group. "Now now, please calm down Zeus" Ryan said deathly calm as the creature kept surrounding the group snarling at the Olympians. "You cannot TELL ME WH-" Zeus was interrupted. "Zeus, please stop, I will talk to him if your going to get all hissy." Hestia said annoyed at Zeus's antics in approaching the scene. "Fine..." Zeus said calming down.

"Thank you brother... Now." Hestia said morphing into a 9 year old and approaching the group. "Who are you? Where do you come from?" Hestia asked smiling. "I cannot disclose my information as of right now, I am sorry." Ryan said to the demi-gods in the pantheon including all Olympians. "Are you one of our children?" Hestia was concerned. "No" Ryan simply replied

"Enough, take off your mask boy and pledge your loyalty to Olympus and we will be on good terms." Zeus said. "I will not take off my mask now. But how about this." He said as he scanned the room. "Hmm, Ares, nope, Apollo, maybe, Athena, no too many questions. Zeus, ehhh mabye, Poseidon, mabye, Hades, mabye, Hestia... I pledge myself in the name of Chaos, Order, the creator, the river styx and the heavens, I will be loyal to Artemis, and Hestia and protect them and their respective domains with my life. I will provide them with my respect and loyalty and will obey their wishes if it is within my power." Ryan wavered.

"Did you just swear upon the creators?" Hestia was shocked, but not only shocked, she was curious.

 _Why me? Artemis and Hestia pondered._

"Why them?" Zeus eyed Ryan. "I believe I will be happy with the choice I have just made." Ryan replied... Zeus nodded in response. "I will make you my champion then." Hestia smiled. "You may, but I don't need your fire powers, it is a waste of your blessing if you use it on me." Ryan said, again shocking everyone. "Why?" Hestia asked. "I can control fire." Ryan said thanking Hestia.

"Wha... Ok... then here, It's the least I can give you." Hestia made Ryan her champion as he felt a warmth of air surround him. "You are hereby my champion." Hestia said as Ryan felt a tug and the hearth flames rose to tower over the Olympians. "Thank you Auntie." Ryan said smiling. "A-Auntie? Sure." Hestia smiled.

Ben and Jeff took off their masks. "By the go-ods..." Stammered Athena. "It isn't nice to judge one's appearance." Jeff smiling widely whispering. "Don't worry, we won't bite." Ben heartily laughed. Ryan clapped his hands signaling his brothers. Ben and Jeff nodded and disappeared in fire and abyssal shadows. "Where did your friends go? If I may ask" Hades was curious at the teleportation of darkened flames.

"They went to prepare for camping in the forest." Ryan said earning a glare from Artemis as she was concerned of which area of the forest and where. "Cool mask dude." Apollo chimed in, earning him stares at all other Olympians. "Yes, it's from Ancient Japan." Ryan said. "Oo, oo Haiku Time!" Apollo said, before a silver arrow zoomed into the air. "Ahh, sorry Arty!" Apollo screamed making the Olympians and demi-gods laugh.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon I part take?" Ryan said walking closer to Percy and his friends. His father eyeing him concerned of what will happen next. "I will give this to you, and to you only. It is a sword that can kill immortals." Ryan said, earning shivers from all gods. "Wha... Who, How... Why?" Percy stammered. "NO, he must not have such a powerful weapon... What if It gets into the wrong hands?" Zeus said already knowing that he couldn't target Percy since he swore his allegiance to the gods already.

"I believe you will need it to defeat some children of Chaos and Order. " Ryan said ignoring Zeus, handing him the sword. "But take note, if you use it too much, you will harm yourself. It is a sword that harms user and foe alike but only if you use it repeatedly." Ryan said.

Percy nodded, "I will take care of this sword, thank you for this." Percy said hanging the sword on his empty sheath on his back. "How did you get such a sword?" Poseidon said. "I made it from Dragon blood, and my own bone. " Ryan replied. "Your bone can kill immortals?" Artemis gasped. "No... But dragon blood infused with my bone can." Ryan said sheepishly. Artemis blushed lightly turning away from Ryan.

The beast known as Rek' Sai slowly got up from sleeping position. "What is that?" Zeus said pointing at the void creature. "This creature is known as Rek' Sai, terror of the void. It is able to burrow and travel very fast underground. It's bite can harm immortals aswell, just to add, it can breath blue fire that is so hot it will melt almost anything. Just as if on cue, the beast huffed making blue fire be puffed out like smoke out of its large mouth. Ryan waved his hand and the beast disappeared. "Now, anything else?" Ryan said.

* * *

Dang, nice good amount of words. 1.2 k So, how'd ya like it. ALRIGHT GUYS I REMADE THIS CHAPTER.


	3. Women are fucking Confusing

Here we go.

"Now, anything else?" Ryan said.

* * *

"It seems that you are very erhm- powerful... Which is both a good thing and a bad thing. " Zeus said trying to find the write words to not face anymore of Hera's wraith. "I would like to give you the position, although my daughter might not be so fond of ... of it . I would like to announce you guardian of the hunt..." Zeus stammered.

 _Glad thats over, for fuck sakes. Zeus sighed_

Everybody looked at Zeus and back to Ryan, for at least three times before realizing what he just said. "ABSOLUTELY NOT, I WILL NOT HAVE A MALE GUARDIAN AS HE IS A DIR-" Artemis was fuming with anger, but before anyone could protest, Ryan flashed behind her and whispered into her ear. "What are were you about to say?" Ryan said in a very calm voice. "I do not like it when others judge someone for what they hail from, what they are.. It is absolutely unacceptable." Ryan smirked under his mask as he knew Artemis gulped in fear.

"Fine... I-I will go round up my hunters then... And you.. I-iI am a g-g-goddess! You will n-" Artemis said before being interrupted once again. "Artemis, stop... It's not going to ... end well.." Hestia pleaded before calming down artemis. "Seriously it won't be that bad, I mean you-" Hestia said. "I would get to torture him" Artemis smiled rubbing her hands together. Hestia just rolled her eyes. Artemis flashed out leaving everybody else staring at Ryan. "Dude, I cannot believe you lived..." Grover said before his foot was stepped on purpose by annabeth to shut him up. "Ouch Annabeth, what was that for" Grover said. "You might have ticked him off, or something else." Annabeth whispered looking at Ryan who seemed to be glancing at the ceiling. "Quite a lovely view." Ryan sighed... "Seems like I will get my ass whooped if I don't do my chores." Ryan said sighing louder earning a chuckle from a few of the gods. Apollo stood up and quite surprisingly seriously started to say, "You need to take care of my little sister got it?" Apollo was stern. "Oh I will Apollo, She will not be able to die if I am protecting her. I swore it didn't I?" Ryan replied. "Hmm, You seem like a nice dude, maybe we could hang out sometime, well the Sun needs to go down as it cannot stay up forever!." Apollo said with his signature grin before flashing out. Ryan just nodded in agreement and then flashed out in a indescribable array of colors which were not comprehendible by the gods themselves.

 _Where is that boy! Artemis growled._

"So, even though I had went against this many times over now, we must be sent a guardian to protect us." Artemis said making guardian sound bad word. This earned alot of protests. "What!?", "Why!?", "It will be fine, we can torture him!" One hunter said by the name of Phoebe. "Yes, good Idea Phoebe, I was thinking about that too." Artemis said earning a grin from the hunters. "Where is this gua-" A little girl was interrupted. **BOOM** . Ryan had crashed into a kneeling position infront of the hunters with fire emitting from his body.

 _Holy shit... Thalia thought, one of the hunters._

"Well, well, well. What have we here? What's your name little one?" Ryan asked very soothingly. "My name is Sofia! What's yours?" Sofia said as she asked back. (SOFIA IS 8)

"My name is Ryan, here. I have a present for you." Ryan said with a hidden smile. The hunters watched carefully eyeing what he would bring out. "Now, I do not want you to be scared ok? Be brave, this is going to be your protector." Ryan said earning a few curious looks. Ryan clapped his hands until Rek Sai burrowed out behind Ryan shocking the hunters. "Wow, she's beautiful." Sofia said walking towards the creature. The creature purred and let Sofia pet it's head. "She said she likes you very much. You can name her anything you want, and she will protect you with her life as well as myself. Isn't that awesome?" Ryan said highfiving the little hunter. "Thank you!" Sofia said hugging the guardian. "I will name her Lily" Sofia said earning a soft chuckle from Artemis and the guardian and a purr from the creature.

"Guardian, I will have you know you have alot of work to do." Artemis said while handing him a list of chores. While Ryan was reading he brought the paper closer to his mask. This made artemis laugh. "What, too much for you?" Artemis laughed. "Done." Ryan said. "Excuse me?" Artemis stopped herself from laughing. "I said Done." Ryan said. Pointing to a pile of clothes, arrows, pelts, knives and a basket of fruit. "I can control time, arty." Ryan smirked. "Ho...w, EXPLAIN yourself!" Artemis said poking Ryan in the chest making him back up into a tree. "How can you do such a thing!" Artemis glared at him. "Well, I can control time but it really, really hurts me." He said as he started to bleed heavily. "Uhm, Diana could you..." Artemis said hastily not sure of how to respond. "Get me my supplies" cried Diana, surprisingly. "Will he be ok?" Sofia said tears in her eyes. "Yes, he will be ok." Artemis said smiling at how the two had gotten so close together.

* * *

"Uhhghg, where the hell, oh Hello milady." Ryan said. "I do not like you calling me milady, call me Artemis please." Artemis replied. "Oh, sorry. What happened Artemis?" Ryan asked. "Oh nevermind I know." Ryan answered his own question making Artemis giggle.

 _Did I just giggle infront of a male? Get a hold of YOURSELF ARTEMIS! Artemis battled against herself._

"Artemis, hello, earth to Artemis?" Ryan waved until it was smacked down by Artemis with a red face. "Artemis, are you ok? Your face is red. I'll ask Diana to give you some me-" He was saying. "I AM OK!" Artemis pouted.

"Dang, he really did it right, I'd hate to admit." Phoebe said holding out the newly sharpened knives. "Yea he did pretty good." Thalia replied smiling. "Does thy- Oh boy." Zoe stopped as she saw Artemis's face red as a tomato looking at the ground with arms crossed. Behind her was a dumbfounded Ryan. "Artemis?" Ryan asked looking at the other hunters. "I think she's angry with me. But i swear i didn't mean to do anything." Ryan whispered making the Thalia laugh. "What did thy boy do to thine mistress?" Zoe said slapping Ryan's shoulder. "Ouch! I told you I Di-" , "He didn't do anything..." Artemis sighed... Artemis turned around, still a little red. "It seems he doesn't know anything about emotions. " chimed in Thalia. "What emotions? Wait is that why her fa", "ENOUGH!, I want everybody out except for Ryan." Artemis was furious making her hunters slowly make it out of the infirmary tent. "Oh he is so done." Laughed phoebe. "Oh boy." Zoe and Thalia both said laughing at their guardians misfortune.

"You!, BOY!, Why?" Artemis hissed. "Why what?" Ryan was completely unaware. "Why are YOU! so NICE." Artemis glared. "WHAT?! Your angry at me for being NICE?!" Ryan clutched his sides laughing earning a confused artemis. "Why are you laughing boy?" Artemis was angry. Artemis punched Ryan in the shoulder and then repeatedly punched his stomach. "Artemis, stop please. Sorry I'll be not so nice then." Ryan groaned clutching his stomach in pain. "Sorry, I - I don't know why I did that.. Just let me get some air, stay here. " Artemis said calmly.

"Why the fuck are women so fucking confusing." Ryan whispered but enough to get the three girls outside to hear. Three heads popped in the tent. "Excuse me?" Thalia said. "Uh, well you... Uh no women are so not confusing." Ryan tried to find the right words. "Hmmm, get him girls."

* * *

Just as Artemis left the camp for a midnight stroll she heard a scream of a boy. She smiled

 _Oh what did he do now... Artemis smiled._


	4. Camp Half Blood

Just as Artemis left the camp for a midnight stroll she heard a scream of a boy. She smiled

 _Oh what did he do now... Artemis smiled._

* * *

 _Hestia appeared in a column of flames in from of Artemis slightly making her 'eep'. Hestia giggled, "Did I scare you?". "Not funny Hestia." Artemis blushed. "How is he doing?" Hestia quickly asked. "Oh... Well, he is doing.- Er, how about we go check on him..." Artemis trailed off making Hestia list all the possible things the huntresses could be inflicting on him. "I told you, this would definitely happen." Hestia sighed, hearing commotion inside one of the infirmary tents. "Look, I think he's fine." Artemis said. "Se-" Artemis said as she walked in only to be stopped by a scream and giggles._

 _On the bed was Thalia, Zoe and Phoebe all torturing the masked man via shocks. "Girls, why are you doing this?" Artemis said, concerned for their guardians wellbeing. "Sorry, milady we kind we kind of got overboard." Thalia sheepishly said knowing she couldn't escape her mistresess wraith. "Oh hello hest-" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY CHAMPION!?" Hestia said furiously earning shocks from the hunters and Artemis. Hestia walked over to the bed which was covered in a little bit of blood and half was burnt. "Are you ok?" Hestia asked worried. "Am- AM I OK?!" Ryan bellowed. "Nope..." Ryan said calmly. "What do you have to say for yourselves girls?" Hestia said a little bit calmer. "Sorry." Three girls said bowing their heads. "Girls, out, now." Artemis ordered leaving only Hestia, herself and the guardian in the tent._

 _"Sorry I let this happen, its you-" , "Artemis, it's not their fault." Ryan said shocking her but leaving Hestia to only smile at his understanding. "What? Why?" Artemis questioned sitting on his bed looking into his mask. "Because you raised them to hate men, in which I do not go against, it isn't their or your fault, as the only people at fault are the ones to inflict pain and dread on your hunters." Ryan said. "What are you talking about?" Artemis replied burrowing her eyebrows and cocking her head. "The people who did whatever to make them hate men, those are the people at fault, not you or your hunters." Ryan said. "Still, sorry..." Artemis said scratching her auburn hair. Ryan smirked seeing how hard it was to make herself say sorry._

 _"Well, tell me if this happens again alright, nobody should be treating you like that especially their own protector for hades sake." Hestia said shocking Artemis as Hestia would normally never use hades as a swear word. Hestia disappeared leaving only Ryan and Artemis together, alone. ( oooo ) . "Hey, could I ask you something?" Ryan said taking off his mask. "Su-" Artemis took a glance at his facial features._

 _..He is very- Artemis! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF but he's kinda handso- shutup! Artemis was in a battle between herself in her own little world_

"Artemis? Your doing it again." Ryan said concerned. "Nothing, sorry." Artemis blinked. "Anyway, I wanted to ask if you could let me visit Hestia when I am finished with chores, since it is quite boring here." Ryan said looking into her silver eyes. "Uh... Yes. Sure. Why is it boring?" Artemis said crossing her arms. "Well, avoiding all sorts of traps. You know." Ryan said shrugging. "Oh, I will tell them to lay off pranking you alright? But this doesn't mean you get to relax... " Artemis grinned making Ryan shiver. "Well, we need to get ready as tomorrow we will be going to camp half-blood to do a Capture the Flag match. It would be interesting in seeing what you could do." Artemis said walking towards the flaps of the tent. "Sure thing. I will put on a show tomorrow, I'll bet ya." Ryan said smiling. Artemis smiled back.

 _Maybe he wouldn't be so bad after all_

"Good night guardian." Artemis said. "Good night moonbeam." Ryan said before he hid under his covers.

 _Did he just call me moonbeam? I will get him back after that..._

 _Did i fucking call her moon beam wtf. Well, I do have to say quite a good name... Ryan evilly took note._

 _Ryan put back on his mask and drifted off into a deep slumber._

* * *

 _"Oi, wake up, we don't have all day." Thalia yelled enough to get Ryan to respond, "UP UP UP!" Ryan said running out of his tent. "What happened?" Ryan said before hearing roars of laughter. "Seems you really do have a mind of a guardian." Thalia said. "Well, we have a capture the flag match today. Remember?" Artemis said arms crossed. "Oh yea. Alright lets go." Ryan said before seeing confused faces. "Aren't you going to eat? We don't want you to suddenly sleep in battle." Phoebe said laughing. "I don't need to eat. Yet. Lets go." Ryan replied. "Alright, lets go girls. "Artemis said earning cheers of their soon-to-be victory._

 _As the hunters walked into the big dome of the protective layer, Chiron greeted them. "Hello Lady Artemis, we are so excited for todays event." Chiron said scratching his beard. "Yes, Chiron indeed it will be very fun for us." Artemis said hearing snickers behind her. As the huntresses walked into the lunch area, they earned a few looks, some scared some out of pure hatred. "What are you looking at boy?" Phoebe said making one of the glancers cower in fear. The hunters sat down across from the other tables. "Hello Perseus Jackson. Well done on getting my fathers bolt back. It was such a pain to hear him scwabble about his bolt." Artemis said. "Oh, It's a pleasure milady." Percy said._

 _Percy looked over to his left to see grover bowing to Artemis. "Uh grover, what the hell are you doing?" Percy said. "SHE'S THE BEST" Grover said. "He's doing that since he's a satyr, satyrs revere the goddess of the moon." Annabeth answered. "Correct daughter of Athena." Artemis smiled earning a smile back from Annabeth._

 _"Uh, who is that guy?" A son of Ares said. Ryan appeared with abyssal fire covering his entire armored body. "Why don't you ask him?" Thalia said smirking. "Fight me!" A son of ares said in the background. "How many times do you have to say that to everyone you meet!?" Clarisse daughter of Ares said. Ryan waved his hand, "If he wants a fight, I will give him the fight of his life. Come here little one." Ryan said calmly._

* * *

 _Cliff hanger, I love you guys too :)))))_


	5. Practice makes perfect

"If he wants a fight, I will give him a fight of his life."

* * *

Ryan stood between all the tables of the lunch area, not moving a single inch. "You think your tough hanging out with some weak girls? I bet that armor is made out of plastic." the son of Ares laughed earning furious glares from all campers that were women, and the hunters themselves. "Come here." Ryan said. "Oh i will, It will be the last thing you see." He charged forwards bringing down his bronze blade to cut Ryan like butter. Ryan sidestepped. "Too slow mate." Ryan said kicking the boy in the groin. He could here laughs from the hunters table.

The egotistical son got his giant shield leaning against the bench, "Your going to die here!" He roared charging at Ryan. Ryan smirked as he pressed his foot against the forceful bash that was going to take place. "Wh-a, What!?" son of Ares said shocked at how Ryan was easily able to stop his attack. ( **Imagine the loud ass, lol godzilla noise from when he breathes blue fire into the alien things mouth. That is what ryan is about to do.** ) "I hope your shield is heat resistant." Ryan said before blowing a huge stream of molten hot fire colored a bright blue. All the people around him including his opponent could do was stare in horror. The shield, well what once was the shield turned into molten bronze and dripped onto the son of Ares' skin burning him. "ahhhhhhhh! MAKE IT STOP!" He said clutching his leg in pain before running off into a nearby river.

 _Holy shit... Percy thought_

 _That was so cool! Nico daydreamed._

"Well, now that, that's over... Good grief he was such a pain." Ryan said getting up from his bending stance. "Uhm..." Thalia was speechless. "What?" Ryan said questioning her. "Nothing, nothing." Thalia replied. The door opened. "Well, I heard someone scream. Are they okay?" Chiron said. "Nothing happened, just a prank gone wrong, Mr Chiron." Ryan smiled. "Alright then, let the games begin!" As he watched the campers leave their seats and huddle to form a plan while the hunters and their guardian left into the thicket of the forest. "How did you do that?" Artemis said carefully traversing the forest. "There are alot of things I can do Arty." Ryan said smiling. "Did you just call me Arty?" Artemis hissed. Artemis walked over to Ryan and smacked him upside the head. "Ouch, fine artemis, not arty. Happy?" Ryan said. "Yes. Unless you want me to call you blue breath." Artemis smirked. "Milady, leave the nicknames to me." Thalia said earning a pout from her mistress. "OH fine." Artemis sighed.

* * *

After minutes of planing.

"Alright this is the best plan in the world!" Ryan fisted the air in triumph. "Well, it is a good plan, but not necessarily the be-" Artemis pointed out. "No, its the best. Are you trying to be the downfall of the hunt?" Ryan gestured. "Shut up." Artemis rolled her eyes. They heard the sound of a war horn in the distance. "Well, I guess thats are cue." Thalia noted. The hunters hopped into the trees above surrounding the flag. While Artemis flashed to Chiron to observe the battle. Ryan stood infront of the flag to await his battle.

* * *

"Alright guys, lets all move out leaving 10 of you here." Percy said pointing to 10 sons and daughters of Ares. "Alright, so which way?" Grover asked. "That way" Annabeth pointed, straight. "Move out." Percy whispered. The campers ran straight towards their destination, the Flag of the enemy. Ten minutes into the pursuit they heard many groans as 6 sons of Hermes were caught in traps that threw rocks at them effectively disabling them from continuing onwards. "Are you ok?" Percy said scanning the area. "No, go on without us Perce, goodluck mate." One of the sons said as he rubbed his bruises. After 2 minutes or so they saw the flag. "Did they leave or? WAIT shhh" Percy warned. "Is he sleeping?" Annabeth looked at Ryan's kneeling body. "You mean is IT sleeping?" Clarisse smirked. 5 seconds after Clarisse said that Ryan's head shifted upwards to glare at the hoard of campers. "You probably pissed him off. Remember no shields gonna stop his fire." Percy noted and campers all nodded dropping their shields.

Above, the huntresses got a good birds-eye view of the area scanning all possible ways to intercept the campers until two other figures descended from the sky into the forest in a loud crack. Jeff and Ben were back with their masks off scaring alot of the hunters and campers. "Kill or no kill?" Ben chuckled. "No kill." Percy commented. The two brothers got into gear as they had their weapons drawn. "Heeheheheheheheh! Hahahwhahahahah" Jeff laughed running towards a few campers using the butt of his knife to knock out some campers while Ben knocked them out. "Get the FLAG!" Percy roared as they all charged but Ben grabbed ahold of 4 campers at once and pummeled them into the ground knocking them unconscious. "It's an honor to fight you Perseus Jackson." Ryan said as he ignited his swords on fire and did a backflip to bring the blades down onto the son of poseidon. "Holy crap" Percy said aloud. Percy used a nearby river to harness his powers. He made a tidal wave and amassed it onto Ryan. "Nice try Ryan said appearing behind Percy. "How th-" Percy cut off. Ryan smirked and he battled Percy until Annabeth and Clarisse came by to help him. Ryan summoned a double bladed Halberd on either end to counterattack three campers at once.

 _Your guardian is quite the professional. Chiron said watching what unfolded in the battle_

 _Yes, he is very good at his weapon skill I have to admit, Artemis smiled._

All huntresses jumped down from the trees as Ryan's brothers ran off into the forest confusing their enemies. "You kinda, well I don't wanna push it in so..." Ryan sighed giving Percy a hand. "Thanks man. Your really good." Percy praised Ryan, "Practice makes perfect." Ryan smiled under his mask.


	6. HIATUS

Well, I'm fuckin stupid, I picked the upmost stupidest time to post this story and you guys want more, and I cannot give you more for like 1 - 2 weeks due to my final igcse examinations, fuck me and I know you hate me but if I can I will try to get one at least out every week during the exams.

Well, since i am nice I decided to get this one chapter out of the way. :P

"Practice Makes Perfect." Ryan smiled.

* * *

As the two brothers ran out which confused the enemies and also the observers such as Artemis and Chiron, Ryan and Percy went at it again. This time they knew something about the other. "Arh!" Percy charged slamming his blade making a screech along Ryan's metallic gauntlet, Ryan stuck his foot and swiped it under Percy making him fall on his butt, "Hehehe, that was actually funny." Ryan smiled before he was pummeled to the ground by Percy's satyr friend. "I got him, I GOT HIM!" Grover panicked as he wanted his friends to help him. But much to his dismay he was already out of Grover's grasp, "What!?" Grover gasped. "Here satyr." Ryan waved, and struck his blade across but it never reached him as Clarisse threw her spear at Ryan effectively piercing his arm. "AHH!" Ryan clutched his arm in pain, "Uhm, I am so sorry." Clarisse tried to help but Ryan disappeared by throwing a smoke bomb on the ground making the group cough like they were in a room fool of people smokin pot. (LOL). "*Cough* Wh-Cough, Where did he go?" Clarisse graveled, "I don' cough know." Percy shielded his orifices from being clouded with anymore smoke.

Ryan ran to the other group of Huntresses, "Finally? Where were you?" Thalia grunted as she was fighting and talking to Ryan who seemed to be in pain. "Just a -" Ryan gasped as he got shot in the shoulder by three small arrows effectively saving two other huntresses from being shot. "Uhm, are you ok?" Atlanta asked while parrying a camper with her silver dagger. Ryan closed his eyes and then unleashed a blue flame over his body cloaking him from any sort of physical attacks as they could not be inflicted since they scared hunters into oblivion. Ryan did a backflip then threw two dull knives knocking out two campers wearing full body armor. Ryan then slid his katana out of its sheath and then prepared a power attack. This power attack made Ryan sweep under a campers legs while simultaneously cutting all his armor.

"Holy moly on a stick" Thalia gawked. Phoebe and the other hunters looked at him then back at each other confirming if what he had just done was real. Ryan went on the pursuit meeting Percy and his comrades again. "Sorry about your, erh arm." Clarisse pointed out before Ryan ran so fast he caught the whole group offguard as he carefully used his knowledge of pressure points to paralyze their entire squadron in the area. "Ho, Ou, dude this really hurts. I cannot- what did you do?" Percy groaned twitching slightly. "Pressure points percy." Ryan replied in monotone. More of his fleet backed his paralyzed team up but before he could be bombarded by another 65 campers, he waved his hand, "Now now, you already lost." He smiled. "Wha-? Is this a ruse? Your just stalling us!" A camper pointed out earning a few "YEAHS". "No no, Look behind you."

Jeff without the mask smiled evilly as he scared the living daylights out of every camper and hunter.

"Do you know him?" Chiron asked.

"No, not one bit, but i assume he is with Ryan." Artemis replied still eyeing the mischievous character.

Jeff held the flag while Ben was beside him carrying a halberd that looked scary even by itself. Then walked through the mass of campers as they looked at them some dropping weapons while others just fell to their knees. The flag was given to Ryan, "Thank you" Ryan thanked his brothers. "Here" Ryan gave it to the youngest huntress, "thanks!" She smiled warmly as he ruffled her hair as a form of brotherly love. Artemis and Chiron came out of the woods and both were curious.

"Guardian, you have alot to explain tonight." Artemis said earning a few snickers from her huntresses. "Artemis, with all due respect, I don't need to get hurt, see?" Ryan said slowly as he pointed to his collection of arrows in his shoulder and a chipped or half of a spearhead in his arm. "Oh, don't worry, we will fix you then hurt you again." Artemis smiled with a playful glare which was not noticed by Ryan as he was bathing in fear. (not a good way to put it but ok, bathing it will be!).

* * *

Night Time.

A wolf howls as the moon appears in the distant sky. "How are you doing with the shoulder?" Thalia calmly said sitting by Ryan which was in a crossed legged position staring at the Stars. Ryan took of his mask again. "Oh, wo, ahem... nevermind. "Thalia blushed as she had just seen his face. "My shoulders not doing too well." Ryan frowned. "Oh, it will be fine, unless you want me to fix it." Thalia said smirking. "Oh no no , nope its definitely fine." Ryan quickly replied shaking his hands. Giggles and Laughter could be heard as the hunters and their mistress all watched the scene unfold. "Well, then looks like we are famous? Am I right?" Ryan chuckled nudging his elbow into Thalia. "Haha, well don't get too comfy, I guess you'll have to answer Artemis's questions then, good luck." Thalia walked away giving Ryan a few moments to wonder of what he would go through with Artemis tonight. "Oh dear me." Ryan muttered. "Uhm, What was that guardian?" Artemis smirking. "Uhm, nothing." Ryan hastily replied.

"Alright, tell me how you could do that thing you did? With the fire and the lightning fast speed?" Artemis asked. "I practice alot Artemis, and I can control fire, I will tell you how I managed to learn such a thing on a later date if that's ok with you." Ryan offered earning a nod from Artemis. "The moon is beautiful." Ryan said as he laid his head back against a sack. "Thanks." Artemis joked. "Uhm, oh wait not you, wait oh dear me, I mean you are wait. Please stop this" Ryan pouted. Artemis laughed clutching her sides. Artemis punched Ryan playfully, "I guess you really are something." Artemis said looking at the nightsky. "Well, I mean I am nothing like whoever you thought I was during that outburst when Zeus gave me the position, but I am not here to judge so. Plus I am happy here. " Ryan smiled. "What does the hunt mean to you?" Artemis questioned looking at Ryan. "The hunt is my family, I am happy here and want to stay here as long as I live." Ryan smiled back. "Your answer exceeded my expectations, Ryan." Artemis smiled as she laid her head back against a pillow she summoned as they looked at the night sky as it glimmered with a sea of stars.

yea im awesome aren't eye? EYE WTF IS WRONG WITH ME!fk me. love you.


	7. The opening of tatarus

YEA, IM BACK well not really, but here ya go another one. I am so excited so many people around the world are reading my shit. Well, its good shit I must say.

* * *

The moon was shining in the sky showering its rays of silver light over the forest. Ryan and the goddess drifted into a slumber as Artemis was leaning against Ryan's shoulder.

"Should we go check on them?" Thalia said asking the other huntresses, specifically the older ones. "Yea, it's getting late, I am worried that our guardian might have done something." Phoebe inputted earning a sigh from Thalia. "I am sure he won't do that." Thalia replied earning a shrug from most of the man-haters. "Well, lets go, but be quiet." Thalia said whispering the last word. The other soon to be stalkers nodded as they approached the last known area where their mistress and guardian were. As they approached they were cautious not to disturb them with the apprehensive sounds that could make them aware of their presence. Thalia said stop as she saw the two figures in a distance. Thalia squinted her eyes as she tried to get a sharp image of what they were doing until it hit her. "Pfft!" Thalia covered her mouth trying to muffle her giggles. "What what?!" the others asked getting another view of what Thalia had seen. Even though they were man-haters to the core, they could not help but laugh at their own mistress slobbering on the shoulder of their guardian. "I cannot, *giggle* believe *breathes* this is *giggling* happening." Phoebe said covering her mouth while clutching her side. Unfortunately for them, Artemis was a goddess which so happened to have enhanced hearing, making it clear that she was being watched. She quickly got up, "Who is there?" she said drawing her bow and arrow notched ready for the kill. "Woa whoa whoa calm down." Thalia smiled still giggling a little. "Why are you laughing Thalia? What is so funny?", Artemis was confused. "Look at what you did to his poor shoulder, you-" Thalia quickly ducked as she knew she had to face the wraith of the goddess. "WHY ARE YOU WATCHING ME! IF YOU BRING THIS UP AGAIN, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL !" Artemis fumed as she stomped off into the distance leaving her hunters gobsmacked. (lol gobsmacked love that word). "I think we should... say sorry?" Diana chimed in wanting to break the silence. The others frowned and tilted their heads slightly as they walked back to their tents, heads hung in shame.

THE NEXT DAY

Ryan opened his eyes as the light invaded his pupils making his pupils grow bigger (forgot the word), "Good morning sunshine, time to get moving." Artemis said in her 12 year old form. "Sunshine? Oh, ok." Ryan shrugged it off still making Artemis smile. "You slept like a rock last night." Artemis said, earning a raised brow from Ryan. "Uhm, You watched me sleep?" Ryan replied, "Nonononono, well I - never mind." Artemis sighed, "Anyway, we have to get going, there are openings in tartarus from what I just heard from the olympians. "Wait what?" Ryan still shocked. "You heard me, more monsters, but it doesn't matter, now lets go." Artemis said impatiently tapping her foot against the bark of a tree. Ryan got up to help the hunters gather tents and resources to being to move towards their next location while other hunters gathered food in nearby parts of inhabited forest. After one hour or so, the hunters and Ryan were done with their chores and could smell the nice crispy aroma of freshly cooked meat. "What is that smell?" Ryan muttered, "Your such a bighead sometimes" Thalia grinned as she earned a glare from the guardian. "Fine fine fine, meat yes good great." Ryan put his hands up in defeat. "I expected you to complain, but well done." Artemis examined the sweaty figure. "Com- what is that suppos-" Ryan was saying, "Just take it as a compliment, now sit down and eat." Artemis ordered

 _His face is so hilarious, Artemis thought_

 _She is so weird, Ryan minded_

Ryan frowned, earning snickers from the older huntresses. Sitting next to Thalia they dug into their food like a starved animal. After they were finished, surprisingly Artemis allowed for her hunters to help Ryan do the dishes which earned smiles from the young hunters but sighs or groans from the older ones. "Alright, we will continue walking but I need you to go ahead and scan the area." Artemis said to Ryan as he nodded and then started to transform into a group of black bats that surprised everybody. "Wha- He still continues to amaze me." muttered Artemis earning nods from almost every other hunter.

From Ryan's view, he could see alot of trees, and many animals. He stopped and refigured into a human being when he found a group of cyclopses and empousai gathering around to talk. Ryan eavesdropped, "Alright, so we will spread out and help out others to get out of tartarus, after that we can go and invade their wretched camp and slaughter them." A golden empousai said, Ryan taking note that she was probably the commander or superior. "Well what happens if no holes open up anymore?" a cyclops said earning facepalm from the other empousai, " If that happens then we continue to the main goal you IDIOT!" one hissed. Ryan also noted that cyclopses weren't always the brightest crayon when it came to monsters. "Ok, we go n-" Empousai was cut off as Ryan did a spinning attack and cut off the head of the female monster as it screeched before it perished in golden dust. "Get him!" the golden one hissed as she backed off to fire arrows from a sleek long bow. Ryan dodged the arrow that almost grazed his cheek if it weren't for his meddling skills (lol scooby dooby doo reference). Ryan brought his blade down on one of the one eyed beasts toe as it roared in pain and hopped on one foot while simultaneously trying to murder Ryan. "Come back HERE BOY!" the hopping one cursed. Ryan did a flip off one of the nearby trees while grabbing his small pellets and throwing them down causing a distraction. "Whe- *cough* ah!" an empousai was stabbed through the heart and head was ripped off before it could be turned to dust. Ryan used the dust to blind the oncoming monsters as he slid between two hulking cyclopses and effectively poisoning them with his poisoned dagger. The poison coursed the their blood stream and soon made the two cyclopses turn on the other monsters, "What are you doing fool!" the gold empousai said now priming her arrow at the big heads. "Arrrgh!" one slammed his fist into a group of empousai making them disappear in golden dust.

Artemis and her hunters began to catch up only to see Ryan with his mask off, foot on a rock and sheathing his weapons while looking at his destruction in his wake.

"Just what did you do?" Artemis glared at him. "Oh, I had a little fun."

* * *

If you have the time to right a review of PM me, private message, tell me where in the story which chapter gives you adrenaline rush for example in battles? I want to make this happen for all of you as it gives the story more oomph. You know how you read a battle scene and you suddenly feel energized and want to yell YEAAAAA. Tell me if you endure that feeling in my story and where. If you don't please tell me if you want a very very long battle scene but only occasionally which is probably going to be like every 4th chapter. Thanks! give me luck I need for the exams!


	8. Chapter Seven : The fall of a Titan

Did you forget me? Ofcourse you didn't you fuckin good people... yea seriously though. I am sorry that i couldn't write, exams had me focused... Here ya go.

"Just what did you do?" Artemis glared at him. "Oh, I had a little fun."

* * *

"What?" Ryan held his hands up to break the awkward silence. Artemis squinted her eyes at Ryan, "Whatever, where did they come from?" Artemis walked over towards the mass of golden powder. "Good job." Thalia said walking over to Ryan and playfully punching his shoulder, "Yea yea." Ryan shrugged. "Milady, should we set up camp here?" Phoebe asked, "Yes, good choice." Artemis smiled at her huntress. "You know what to do." Artemis gestured her hunters and guardian.

After about an hour of unloading their gear and tents they all came to the middle of their camp surrounding the bonfire. Ryan did a whistle earning glares from some huntresses, "What was that for?" Zoe said wincing. As soon as she said that two figures came out of the fire, Jeff and Ben. "Hello brothers." Ryan said giving them hugs. "Hang on" Ryan said walking over to Artemis. "Hey, uh, can we take a break?" Ryan scratched his head. "What Hang on, first of all, where and second you have 2 hours." Artemis said huffing. "In the forest." Ryan said. "Fine, remember 2 hours or you clean the dishes." Artemis said turning around rolling her eyes. "Awesome." Ryan said before he took off his hood and shot off into the distance in a trail of abyssal fire. "Whoa." Thalia was shocked...

* * *

Ryan and his brothers went off to find wherever the monsters came out of. After 30 minutes of walking they heard chatter in the distance. The moon hovered over the horizon and shined its silver light upon the sea of trees. "What happen to our group of monsters?" Growled a big figure. "uh uh, -Sir I am sorry, it was a powerful man wi-" A monster winced, "ENOUGH!, I will deal with this myself." the figure said. "Yes Lord Krios" the Empousai bowed. Ryan overheard this conversation and then thought about how to deal with them. Ryan signaled his brothers into a formation surrounding the two enemies and then the countdown started. A bird circled the enemies, "huh? What is this?" Krios said looking at the bird. The bird shed one black feather which fell onto the hand of Krios. "Maybe it-" the Empousai was cut off. Ben grabbed the Empousai and threw it into the ground breaking its spine while Jeff shreded its skin with his sharp knife. Ben was a little bit shorter than Krios but was massive in muscle terms. "Who do you think you are?" Krios growled summoning a magical sphere in his hands ready to blast his newly gained enemy. "I am your nightmare" Jeff whispered before he dodged the spherical ball of magic and stabbed Krios in the back making him yell in pain. Ben then grabbed Krios with his hand and proceeded to bend it to Krios's dismay it broke. "Arrrrhh!" Krios was furious as he blasted back Jeff and Ben. In the smoke Jeff and Ben although in a little pain stood up surprising the titan. "*Chuckles* He thinks he can kill us." Ben said looking at the now confused Krios. Krios furrowed his brows and then let loose a load of magical energy which interrupted the hunts dinner, camp half bloods training session and the Olympian meeting. "What was that?" Zeus said earning almost equal confused looks at the force sensed. "Did you feel that milady?" Zoe asked her mistress as she earned a nod. "I hope its not Ryan." Artemis sighed. "Are you worrying about our guardian?" Thalia teased earning laughs from other huntresses. "I am NOT!" Artemis pouted running into her tent.

"They must have not survived that." Krios said breathing heavily. After the smoke cleared he saw the brothers covered in bruises and blood breathing just as much. "Not bad" Ben smiled. Ryan walked out of the forest and touched his brothers shoulders fully healing them (I know its like OP as fuck but this healing spell can be used only on his brothers... So. yea.) the now rejuvenated two both laughed. "Nice" Ben said stretching his muscles. "My turn" Ryan smiled. He shifted his stance. "How?" Krios was now stunned. Ryan stood strong, bringing his katana out and unleashing the force of earth ten fold onto the mere titan. The ground shifted and brought the titan up into the air painfully as rocks surrounding the area giving it the feeling of an arena. Wind blasted off the centre of where the titan left the ground, trees swaying back and forth in fury as Ryan jumped into the air and sliced the titan one hundred times and fell to the ground back to the titan. "No~" The titan said as he plummeted to the ground making a large crater. As soon as he hit the ground Ryan sheathed his katana. "Damn, that was cool." Ben said chuckling earning a grin from Ryan and a thumbs up from Jeff.

(If you thought of Yasuo in this fight, good. I was aiming for that.)

"Shit I'm late, gotta go guys." Ryan said as he shot off towards the hunt, leaving two brothers laughing at his antics. Ryan came running out of the Forest while the hunters were talking. "You are late... and why is there blood on you?" Artemis said glaring at him. "I killed a guy named Krios. Pretty tough guy, he had magic powers." Ryan said as he walked over to the plates and started to clean. "Uhm, Krios the titan?" Artemis said making sure he said what he said. "Your lying." Zoe inputted. "Ok, I am lying." Ryan smiled earning glares from the hunters. "Fine fine fine, lets go, tell my father about this battle of yours probably why I felt a force." Artemis said grabbing his hand and teleporting them to Olympus. "Ahhh - oof" Ryan hit the ground earning giggles from the goodess of the moon before she quickly went to serious mode again. "What happened?" Zeus said concerned for his daughter. "He said he fought and killed Krios." Artemis said crossing her arms. "Uh., what? Is that guy like important?" Ryan said getting up. "No, well, tell me about your you know, battle." Zeus said.

15 minutes.

"- then I cut him one hundred times then he fell to the ground and died." Ryan finished. "Impressive." The god of war said earning a grin from the warrior. The gods instantly heeded more respect as he fought and killed a titan but no less the titan of magic. "What other information did you get?" Well, before the battle his minion was being focused on by Krios's anger as the previous battle which I slaughtered a lot of monsters was probably his small army." Ryan said earning a smirk from Ares as the god of war liked how he told his stories. (In this story, Ares isn't such a bitch. but hercules is)


	9. Chapter Eight : The feast

I know I know, fuck me right? Not literally, like but I am actually finished with exams. I just enrolled into an ALEVEL school so I can write write write!

This will be a little bit longer since you had to wait for my shitty ass uploads, no joking their the best stories like seriously. Fuck me, lets go.

* * *

What other information did you get?" Well, before the battle his minion was being focused on by Krios's anger as the previous battle which I slaughtered a lot of monsters was probably his small army." Ryan said earning a smirk from Ares as the god of war liked how he told his stories.

"Brave. I like that" seductively smiled the love goddess earning eye-rolls and ughs* from the other female olympians. "Really? With my guardian?" Artemis said considerably pissed at Aphrodite. "What?" Aphrodite shrugged. "Anyway, I would like to congratulate you on your recent victory no less with a titan. Good job in your position as most of your gender would probably just join the population of stags by now." Zeus chuckled earning a few grins and smiles from other males. "Dismissed." Zeus finished allowing the olympians to return to their duties or in this case to allow Artemis to walk over to Ryan and teleport him without his consent, again. "Could you sto- oof" Ryan hit the ground startling the other huntresses getting ready for a midnight dip. (ooooo) "Ah!" One huntress said jumping from the sudden noise. "Sorry girls, we just finished the meeting in olympus, so I had to bring him back." Artemis said looking at her hunters.(tempted to say "sorry grills" goddamnit.) "You have a bit of dirt in your hair, flame breath." Thalia jokingly said, "Yea yea" Ryan said rolling his eyes. "I am extremely hungry, holy cow." Ryan said earning giggles from the younger hunters. "Well, why don't you find some food?" Artemis said trying to annoy him as much as possible. "I will." Ryan said standing their thinking about his dinner. After literally 2 minutes of awkward silence, Artemis said, "Ryan, go find food for us, we are going to take a swim. If I catch you peeking I will personally torture you."Artemis said glaring at him. "Y-Yes madam." Ryan sweated quickly running off making the huntresses laugh.

"Do you think he's ok?" Artemis asked her lieutenant. "What do you mean?" Zoe was confused. "She means whether you are ok with him being here. Or around us. Right?" Thalia raised an eyebrow signaling a reassurance from Artemis. "Oh, well, I don't know... Well, yea I guess." Zoe said not wanting to embarrass herself. "Yea, I guess he's ok for a boy." Phoebe added which was followed by 'yeah's from the younger hunters.

Back in the forest...

 _Should I get rabbit? Or vension? Ryan was choosing carefully until he was interrupted by twigs being broken._ "Huh?" Ryan quickly turned around to see two deer behind him staring at him oddly. _Here's my chance!_ Ryan quickly grabbed his throwing knives and ended the lives of the two deer causing them to fall on top of each other allowing Ryan to skin them easily and take them to the hungry hunters.

"I hear him." Phoebe pointed out quietly before they all heard *shit*. (The word, not weird sounds) Ryan quickly ran into the misty area to say, "I am so sorry, I did not mean to say that bad word. DO NOT SAY THAT KIDS!." Ryan quickly said (Rap god rap god, ye yeye not funny). A roar of laughter came about, "Hahahah- You- hahaha- wow- hahahaha." Thalia was clutching her sides. "Wow... ok, I actually thought you would legit kill me there." Ryan said before going back and getting ready to cook the meat before, "Hey Ryan, could you heat the water for us?" Lily, a 10 year old asked. "Why sure thing." Ryan walked over to the pool area closing his eyes tightly. "Ryan?" Lily asked. "Yes lily?" Ryan replied, "You know we are wearing suits." Lily said. "What!? Who wears suits in a swimming pool?" Ryan said. "Bathing suits silly!." Lily and the others giggled. "Sometimes you really are a doofus." Thalia said teasing him. "Hey I am not." Ryan defending himself before heating up the three large water filled pools to satisfy the women's needs. (am i right?)

"Is this good?" Ryan said, earning fierce nods from the younglings. "Alright, awesome." Ryan said before walking back to his hulk of meat waiting to be heated. "Where are you going?" Artemis said. "So you like food raw?" Ryan said jokingly before warm water was splashed onto him. Laughter seared through the forest. "Hmph." Ryan frowned as he slump walked back to tend the meat.

Ryan was finished cooking the meat and the aroma of cooked vension went from a higher concentration to a lower concentration, joking forget I said that. the aroma of the meat snaked through the atmosphere and into the noses of the huntresses, "Holy crap that smells good." Thalia said instantly getting up from her sitting position in the pool and getting a towel to dry off. "Yea that does smell pretty good." Zoe said not knowing she was salivating a little bit. "Zoe, your drooling. " Artemis pointed out as she was red as a tomato making the goddess smile.

"This smells nice Rya-." Thalia was completely bewildered at how Ryan setup the place. In front of them there were tables parallel to each other but instead of grass under it was a nice rug made of ruby red silk. ( who makes a rug out of silk, fuck me right?) Candles were placed on the tables with plates that had meat layered with a sauce and some berries. Beverages were apple juice and ambrosia for the goddess herself. Nicely carved wooden chairs were placed to allow hunters to comfortably sit and eat at the same time. There was a big table in the middle with more beverages and meat to allow for second servings aswell. (Nice description or no?)

Ryan was not the only one their however, Ben and Jeff were there aswell. "Ryan? Care to explain?" Artemis asked. "Oh yea, they helped me carve chairs and make the sauce. This was done two or three days ago though. I wanted this to be a surprise. Hope you like it." Ryan said smiling and giving his brothers the signal to disappear into the darkness once again. "Ryan, this is - this is so- s nice." Zoe was stuttering at how such one male could do such a thing. "Oh yea, I swear my life on the river's styx that I did not poison the drinks, or the sauce or the meat or the ambrosia or the berries or the vegetables." Ryan sweared as he earned smiles from the older huntresses relieving them of their theories.

The young hunters were first to sit down as they started to dig into the juicy and tender meat. (Please do not read if you did not eat dinner yet. BECAUSE you will be hungry, and I just ate kfc so like i am totally fine yeaaaaaaaaaa, FUCK whale DINOSAUR!) The older hunters looked at their plates before sitting down and smiling at the sauce glistening off their plates which made them lick their lips with hunger. "Damn, this is some good sauce!" Thalia said holding up a fork off sauce covered vension. "Yea, made it with some berries to make it sweeter." Ryan added only making Thalia chomp down on the poor little piece of meat. "Ryan, you did a good job. By the way, the apple juice - ambrosia mix tastes wonderful." Artemis smiled as she sipped another of her drink. Ryan smiled at her complement and sighed at how he actually didn't have any food left for himself, so he walked down to the nearby river.

The hunters were too busy devouring any piece of meat on their plates, or chatting with one another. Ryan was by the riverside and attempted to make a fishing rod, well pole to be exact. "Damn stupid stick." Ryan said before he snapped his stick in half yet again, for the seventh time. "Arggh this is impossible." Ryan said only getting another stick nearby and trying again and again and again.

* * *

WELL HOW'D YA LIKE IT. PM ME PLEASE FOR IDEAS.

Anyway, Since i am finished with exams you don't have to wait like 2-3 weeks now. so that's good for you. I am so excited that i have like 700 views already. thats fucking alot. I see alot of people from US or UK. See you next on game of thron- fuck me. Bye.


	10. Chapter Nine : The Champion of the Abyss

ANNND IM BACK HOMEBOIZ. ANYWAY, i love you all, you fucking know it!

Thanks for such positive reviews, I love them.

 **morgandavies** \- I love you, I will keep up the good work for you bro.

 **Someone else** \- Fuck you too! I'm jokin, I love you too man, I love germans man, they are always so jolly!.

 **Guest** \- I am so ever in need to know your name, please make an account so We can PM more maybe?

Man, I am about to drop the hottest chapter yet, much action to come!

* * *

"Damn stupid stick." Ryan said before he snapped his stick in half yet again, for the seventh time. "Arggh this is impossible." Ryan said only getting another stick nearby and trying again and again and again.

Behind the shadows, a feminine figure observed the frustrated male infront of him. "He will make a good champion." She smiled evilly as she vanished into the shadows.

[ That bich gonna swing that neck and her ethiopian ass hair cut back to the shadows - back to story].

After a few more attempts, "Yes!" Ryan hoorayed in success as he finally constructed a decent looking fishing rod. A giggle could be heard behind him, "So, finally learn how to make a fishing rod?" Artemis came towards Ryan smiling. "Yes, uh... Yeah, looks awesome doesn't it?" Ryan said holding up his now falling apart fishing rod.. "Uh... aww." Ryan said saddened of the death of his fishing rod. "Aww" Artemis teased as she told him he had to get some sleep or she would hurt him, the usual. Ryan sighed, "Yes...". "Good." Ryan and Artemis went up towards the rest of the hunt, to finally finish picking up the mess they made, and to sleep.

After cleaning up, "Ryan, good night." one of the younger hunters said. "Good night Kaya" Ryan replied smiling, this would bring confusion among the more man hating hunters of the hunt, unsure of how to react. Ryan went to his tent, to sleep. The next day,

A scream could be heard in the area regarding Camp Half blood. A blood curtling scream which woke every hunter, Ryan and the goddess herself. "Did you hear that?" Thalia was panting as she ran from her tent to Artemis's, before Ryan ran into the group. "What is that?" Ryan was very aware at this point. "It came from Camp half blood." "Alright, get ready girls, we go now." Artemis said earning nods from her hunters and also from Ryan.

The group approached the camp as one of the main entrances the hunt used to get in the camp was now covered in many, many footprints and marks. "Look, it looks like Empousai and what, I've never seen this before..." one of the trackers said. In the distance, the group heard something, "Please, please stop." A feminine voice cried and pleaded to whatever held her hostage. "Lets go" Artemis whispered. Arrows flew into the group of monsters surrounding the girl and her friends but something stopped the arrows. "Wh-what?" Artemis was shocked.

 **"You think you can harm me puny goddess?" the being laughed at the attempts to harm even himself.** "What are you?" Artemis said taking her knives out.

 **"I am Erebus's champion, champion of the Abyss!" he laughed, "Now you shall die" he threatened as he shot tendrils of darkness out at the goddess and her allies.** But before the champion could even harm the hunters, two figures shot out of thin air and sliced the tendrils into many small pieces. **"What?" he was stooped, "What is this madness, I shall have your heads on my wall!" he laughed at Ryan's brothers.** "Ready?" Ryan said, earning nods from his brothers and Artemis before going in to fight.

* * *

[FIGHT]

[put some epic music on or somethin because shits about to shit on fuck shit im done.]

[I suggest playing the dark souls three abyss watchers OST] please try

"So, you are the champion of the abyss, correct?" Ryan said under his mask. **"Masked or not, thy does not scare thee, surrender and maybe I can keep you in the abyss for only 1000 years instead of eternity, hahahahaha" he would threaten.** "Yatta yatta yatta," Ryan mocked and then puled his sword out.

 **The champion pulled his sword which emitted dark tendrils from the handle, he muttered, "Y'iNuere!" in ancient abyssal tongue as tendrils sprouted from his back making him look more menacing than before.**

Ben and Jeff would start to space off and walk around the champion closing distance very slowly. Ryan would stay in front of the thing and take out his katana which had etches of ancient language from long ago. "Fight me, it will be your end."

 _Is he crazy? Annabeth thought along with everyone else such as Artemis, Percy, grover, Clarisse, and other hunters._

"Ryan, you canno-" Artemis was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder, "Let him be." Thalia said. The hunters backed away and got their arrows ready if something bad were to happen.

 **"You think you can kill me?" it laughed, prepare your death! It dashed towards Ryan at inhuman speeds attempting to catch Ryan off guard, but due to Ryan's enhanced senses he was able to deflect the incoming blow from a mile away surprising the champion of the abyss greatly. The metal clashed with one another, either side not giving in to the fact of eminent defeat from potentially one or the other. "Hahaha" he would laugh.**

"You don't scare me, beast" Ryan pressed harder, his knuckles becoming bleach white as alot of pressure was applied. The katana however was thrown into a nearby table scaring the girl named Annabeth. "I don't need a sword to kill you!" Ryan said, angrier. "Argh!" Ryan ran forward, "Ryan no!" Thalia was shocked at Ryan.

"I will KILL YOU!" he roared in ferocity. Ryan brought his elbow down on the champion effectively hurting his big frame, he slammed his right leg in an arc into the beings neck region hurting it. **"Gah!" he yelled in pain as he swung his sword and sliced Ryan in the shirt making him bleed.** "Ah!", at this time it was too late. Ben and Jeff were very angry and went together in an attack on the Abyssal Champion. Jeff sliced the tendrils away from Ryan and the hunters while Ben would proceed to brutally beat the living crap out of the champion.

 **The champion tried to block the punches but couldn't due to the sheer amount of force that was being applied behind each throw. Until he caught one and swiped Ben off his feet and tried to pulverize him into the ground but was stopped. "Eh!" he was interrupted,** "I will hurt you, slowly." Jeff whispered into the Champions ear before slicing his neck making the being start to attempt to stop Jeff's ferocious attacks.

 **"GAH! GET OFF" HE tried to pull jeff but jeff was too quick.** In this time, the arrows notched would penetrate the Abyssal armor of the champion hurting him more. "Jeff, Ben it's time..." Ryan said before he was giving their approval and something started to happen. Ryan was giving an absurd amount of power out surprising the people around him including the champion of the abyss. **"What is this?" he was astounded.**

"I will kill you." Ryan said one last time before he threw his most powerful punch in his entire lifetime. "Argh!" he yelled as the fist of Ryan connected with the dark helmet of the beast. It was so strong that the force would blow the teeth out of the champion and would part the sky from the sonic boom created. Ryan's fist was on fire at the time of connection due to massive frictional forces and was immediately put out after he finished. The champion evaporated into blood, bones, guts, fragments of armor, and tendrils all over the area. "That... was *pant* awesome.." Ryan said as his brothers vanished and he fell to the floor before the hunters could get him.

* * *

HOWD YA FUCKING LIKE THAT FAM, I am so sorry for such a cliff hanger but that damn that was a good battle. I love you all. see ya next week.


	11. Chapter Ten : What a day

AYYYYOOOO BACK FOR MOREEEEEE, its like waiting for a new episode of game of thrones isn't it? or a new anime episode... yea oh well. ONWARD!

* * *

"That... was *pant* awesome.." Ryan said as his brothers vanished and he fell to the floor before the hunters could get him.

"Ryan!" Thalia ran over to the fallen ally and tried to shake him awake but he wouldn't awaken. "Check his pulse quick!" Diana said, one of the Hunters medical specialists. As Thalia checks his pulse, her heart stops and she pales deathly white. "N...no.." she started to tear and sniffle. "Wh... here let me try." Diana went over and tried putting her fingers on Ryan's neck but to no avail. After quick thinking, every single hunter knew what they had to do... and even if some didn't like it, they HAD to do it. "I'll do it..." Artemis sighed, and quickly said, "Alright, could you girls please leave me... with him? You also" She pointed to Percy and his group of friends. They nodded and ran off into the distance alongside the huntresses.

When the hunters were fully gone, along with the group of demi-gods, Artemis quickly prayed to the beings above and hoped for one thing ; _bring back my guardian_.

"Here goes nothing..." She said as she placed her lips onto Ryan's in a desperate attempt to provide enough oxygen to recover his normal state of breathing. "Come on." She said pushing on his chest and breathing into his mouth again. Truth to her, she kind of liked it, but she did not know it fully at the time. After 2-3 minutes of constant CPR maneuvers Artemis was out of breath. She was breathing heavily. Ryan on the other hand was able to get enough oxygen to breathe once more, but was still unconscious. Artemis placed her head against the now breathing chest of Ryan and slept.

"Do you think...You should go get her.." Phoebe said, tapping on Thalia's shoulder. "Yea ok." she said nose still stuffed from crying before. Thalia quickly left the group and went to find the pair. When Thalia got there she smiled, she looked at the sleeping figures of her mistress and her guardian, their guardian. She walked up to Artemis knowing she would not like to be in such a bad position, and woke her up first by shaking her lightly. "Artemis?" she said quietly. She quickly awoke, "Who? Huh? Oh.." She said still tired. "Well, you saved him..." Thalia pointed out with a smirk. Artemis mentally thanked Thalia for waking her up first so she did not have to deal with the embarrassment. "I'll wake him up." Thalia said, you gather the hunters and go back to our camp. Artemis was deciding on staying her but she just nodded.

"Hey, Ryan?" she said nudging his shoulder lightly. "Ryan if you don't wake up, you won't get to have dinner." she said laughing. Ryan somehow heard this and quickly got up. "What dinner where?" he said quickly, almost mumbled. "not yet silly." she tried to stifle a giggle. "What happened, oh i know. Thanks for whate.. hang on..". "What?" Artemis replied. "You gave me cinnamon! I love cinnamon." he smiled. "Wait, please explain?" she was very confused. "You gave me something cinnomony, right?" he said. "Uhm... no?" Artemis replied. "Well, I taste cinnamon." he shrugged. "Wait... " as soon as Artemis realized why he was saying this, her face when a dark shade of red and she was wide eyed. "Artemis?" Ryan now was really confused. "I...I have to go.." she ran off still red, into the forest towards her camp. "Women are actually really... confusing." he said pausing to see if any of the hunters were around before finishing. He sighed before walking off to the hunters camp.

When Ryan reached the huntresses camp, every hunter that gathered around the bonfire in the middle saw him. "Are you ok?!" Thalia was first to run at him first, embracing him in a tight hug that seemingly lasted for hours. "aH!" he winced, "Oh .. sorry sorry!" she replied helping him walk to the medical tent. The other huntresses helped gather some herbs and medical supplies from the supply tent and the woods around them. "Here" Diana said giving Thalia the loincloth which was soaked in warm water. "Thanks." Thalia placed the loincloth on the not so in-shape Ryan and soaked up the blood and the debris that was stuck into his skin and flesh. "Ow... that rea-", "Oh quit whining." Thalia teased making him roll his eyes and huffing. "So, what's going on with Artemis? What did you do?" Zoe said leaning against the bed side. "Uh, I just asked her something and she just ran off." he shrugged but found it was painful, "Ouch!" he wheezed, "Your such an idiot sometimes." Thalia facepalms.

"Well, I hope you get better, here take some of this." Thalia offered Ryan a mixture of herbal medicine. Ryan took the bottle for granted and chugged it down. The girls smiled, "Good?" Diana asked. Ryan made a crooked face, "nope, definitely not good" he regretted, the girls giggled throughout the tent unable to keep themselves from feeling absolute entertainment from Ryan's reaction to the herbal medicine. "Eww." he said quickly placing the bottle on the nearby table and then closing his eyes. "Going to sleep now... thanks to you, I might have a nightmare of this hellish taste of what you call 'herbal tea'." he said mocking them. "Oh, well oh so smarty, then just enjoy your sleep!" Thalia teased back as they exited the tent and left Ryan there in his covers still grossed out by the distasteful medicine in his mouth.

The next day, Ryan woke up. Ryan yawned as he uncovered himself and saw a note attached to another bottle of, what seemed to him at the time like herbal tea. "Ugh." he said opening the letter. It read :

 _I know you hate this stuff, but it actually helps you. Please take this when you wake up, if you know whats best for you. Also I tried to add a little bit of flavoring._

 _\- Diana_

 _"Hmm, It seems like I'm actually being liked now. Awwwwsome." he grinned as he gulped down the tea and found out it tasted somewhat like strawberry. "Eh, not that bad" he said still making a disgusted look. Once Ryan downed the tea like there's no tomorrow, he exited the tent to be presented with a new morning._

* * *

 _YIGITY YOOOO BOIZ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, accept this gift... ye boiz im out, got nothin to say right now.. cya next weekend._


	12. UPDATE REAL QUICK

Just wanted to point out that I am literally so happy right now. Motivation is building from you all. I see that many people are reading this from 'merica, some from Germany! and some from UK and like other places and I'm like so high on motivation drugs... like im like whaaaaaaduppppp boiz.

Please tho... pm if you want any answers to your questions.


	13. Chapter Eleven : A confusing morning

BACK AGAIN BOIZ. YE ANOTHER ONE. - your dude

* * *

Hmm, It seems like I'm actually being liked now. Awwwwsome." he grinned as he gulped down the tea and found out it tasted somewhat like strawberry. "Eh, not that bad" he said still making a disgusted look. Once Ryan downed the tea like there's no tomorrow, he exited the tent to be presented with a new morning.

Ryan walked out of the tent flaps, the light intruding his sleep filled eyes which adjusted to the brightness. "Ah" he gasped as he squinted his eyes in the bright early morning.

"Good morning sunshine." Thalia smirked walking over to him carrying a load of leather strips.

"Oh Good morning Thalia, what are you doing?" he asked still squinting.

She would tease by squinting back, "Hmm, just moving some leather strips over to the tent there." she pointed. Ryan rolled his eyes, "Uh huh." "So, you feeling better?" Thalia said, settling down the strips onto the wooden table just placed outside the said tent.

"Actually I feel better, more than better actually." he said stretching his muscles, making Thalia roll her eyes at his attempts to show off.

"Well, looks like that 'tea' was actually good!" she laughed, mocking him. "Oh yea sure. You should have at least tried it.. like seriously, it was terrible. Ugh" he explained. Thalia just nodded and frowned, "Well, the others are sitting around the campfire next to the infirmary tent." Thalia said, as Ryan nodded in thanks.

Ryan proceeded to walk over to the infirmary still grunting occasionally due to his small injuries that even though healed, still hurt. He walked over to the group of girls, consisting of Artemis, Zoe, and Diana. It seemed as if they were talking about something inaudible to Ryan until he walked closer.

"So, you basically grab the-" Diana was saying, "Oh hey." Artemis intervened as she observed Ryan. "Yo. The tea was... ehhh, better, thanks for the strawberry." he grinned making Diana laugh. "Oh, glad you liked it." she replied.

"So, basically, that means you can now do chores for us!" Artemis said, as a smile crept on her lips. "Oh, please no." Ryan pleaded, but Artemis smiled while shaking her head. "ugh." he whined. Artemis sighed, "I'm kidding... For once."

"Yes!" Ryan grinned making Artemis glare at him. "Your... so. lucky" she said hissing. "I know you want to hurt him, but can we please not?" Diana piped in. "Injuries... injuries everywhere." Ryan jokingly said making them laugh and smile. "So, what are we going to do today?" Ryan asked bored.

"I already said, you cannot do anything. You have to rest." Diana ruled out, making Ryan frown. "Fine, if you would like, you can help me pick more herbs." Diana smirked, "Imagine, Ryan herb picking." Phoebe and Zoe said together laughing. "Oh stop it." Ryan pouted, but since he had nothing else to do he had to do it.

Diana and Ryan walked off while the others went to go packing again. "So, remember. These flowers can kill you." Diana said, holding a blueish pedal flower in front of Ryan's face. "Oh, what do we call these?" he asked.

When he asked, Diana smiled at his curiosity. "These are called Nightshade." She said looking into his eyes. "Wow, cool." Ryan casually said before looking into Diana's eyes. "Uhm, sorry." Diana blushed, she was embarrassed. "Yea..." Ryan scratched his head face also red.

"Well, so ... anyways, these ones are the flowers you should be picking." She held a bunch of flowers, red, orange, white and black. "Are you sure about the black and white?" he asked. She sighed, "Are you contemplating my skill?" she smirked. "Uh no no." he quickly replied.

The two began picking flowers until it was 12:30 PM, so by the time they were both done, they were sweating like it rained. "*gasp* ugh, so *gasp, tired" Diana said sitting against the bark of a spruce tree. "Sa...same *gasp* here." Ryan also said.

Artemis went to check on the two, seeing that they were not back yet. "Hello?" she called out until she heard gasping.

What in tarnation? She said.

Artemis looked at the two gasping people. She quickly mistook it as something inappropriate. "What.. IN HADES WERE YOU TO UP TO!?" she yelled scaring them. "we." Ryan heaved. "YOU BETRAYED US, AND MOST OF ALL YOU-", "what are you talking about?" Ryan was now completely confused. "Wha.. wait." Artemis stopped.

"You didn't..." Artemis was red. "Didn't what?" Ryan replied. "She means she thought we-" Diana was interrupted. "No no, it's a misunderstanding." She said. "...Oh. uhm. yea I know what... yea." he was red aswell.

I am so stupid sometimes, Artemis mentally slapped herself.

"I...I need to go." Artemis ran off, leaving the two blushing. "Uhm... I'll. " Diana also ran away leaving Ryan alone to think. "Woman, are seriously so..." he sighed.

Ryan picked himself up from off the ground and proceeded to walk towards the camp. When Ryan reached the camp, he saw huntresses training or fletching arrows. But he began to smell food, good food. "What... oh my god, that smells so good." his mouth dripping with saliva (exaggeration xD)

Giggles could be heard around him, but he paid no heed to them. "What is that smell?" He asked Zoe. "Oh, that's the chicken we are cooking along with the sauce." She smirked. "Oh wow..." he was speechless. Zoe laughed and nudged his shoulder, "Well if you want some, go get some" she smiled.

"Thanks. Oh and Do you know where Diana is? I need to give her these." he said, showing Zoe the batch of colorful flowers and berries. "Oh, just hand them to me." she offered, "Thanks again" Ryan said.

 _I really could get use to him... Zoe nightshade thought._

Ryan walked out of the shaded semi-tent and back into the lovely aroma of Chicken tenders. "Ahh." he smiled walking over towards the wonderful smell.


	14. Hiatus FOR TEMPORARAL means

Sorry, I just got to AMERICA and want to commune with family, hope you all understand that... happy holidays to all.


	15. Chapter Twelve : Minion of Endurance

Omg Sorry lol, well I am still in America, but I feel like I've left you guys out for a bit... so here ya go. little bit more to spice up your day or night or afternoon or yea.

* * *

"Ahh." he smiled walking over towards the wonderful smell.

Ryan continued to walk towards the aroma that passed by the camping area, surrounding small and large tents alike. "There's the big boy..." Thalia cooed over by the tables in which the aroma was coming from. Ryan just rolled his eyes and sat between Thalia and Artemis who was talking to one of the younger hunters about training lessons. "So, how'd flower picking go?" Thalia teased.

"Oh went well, actually... Glad you asked, I know more about flower picking then you." Ryan mocked. "Yea, bet you do." Thalia said before looking down on her plate and grasping it to go get some lunch.

Ryan glanced his eyes over to Artemis as she recalled her scene in the flower picking tutorial between her, Diana and Ryan. "Uhm... H..Hey?" Artemis legitimately had no idea what to say.

Ryan grinned, "What? Hungry? Anyway, could I eat now?" Ryan said not wanting to make her angry at his eagerness to eat before some of the other huntresses. "Oh... yea... Yes yes, Why would you ask?" she said hurriedly.

Ryan now had no idea what was wrong, "Are you oka-" Artemis flashed away before he could finish leaving the small huntress and Ryan confused. "Where did she go?" Ally asked, "I... I don't know..." Ryan said before asking, "Want to get some chicken?!". "Yes!" the young huntress giggled before running off with Ryan goofily to get some lunch."

* * *

Two figures watched ominously at the mass of hunters gathering for a small feast.

 **"When can we make them suffer?" a voice growled to the other figure.**

 **"Quiet Azer! You will give away our cover!" the more deeper, evil voice said making the smaller figurine shiver.**

 **"Yes Atlas..." Azer said before making a mistake and tripping off a rock alerting a few huntresses and the guardian.**

"What was that?" Phoebe was alert and had her daggers unsheathed. "You here that too?" Ryan said looking at Phoebe. "Yea... I do." she said nodding, agreeing with the male.

"I can feel something..." Ryan said before shooting blue flames from his pointed finger at the ground shocking alot of the hunters.

"What are you doing?" Zoe said eyeing Ryan mischievously. He just sighed and signaled the sign to wait. Two shadows bursted out of the ground shocking the hunters and making the two figures in the distance curious evermore.

 **"Just what is this boy doing?" Atlas said, thinking about what Ryan would do next.**

As the smoke cleared two figures stood among the hunters, "Brothers, do you smell it? Do you feel it?" Ryan asked, as they just nodded taking their weapons out. "I can feel such power, that will be struck down!" Ben said under his mask and slamming the hilt of his halberd onto the dirt surface of the earth. (poor gaea, if ya know what i mean)

"Uhmm" Thalia just stepped away from them... "Just, all hunters stay behind me please... if you know whats best.." Ryan said, making some want to protest but Zoe and surprisingly Phoebe kept them at ease.

As the hunters went behind Ryan, they saw something move in the bushes.

 **"I will go back to my Mountain, you take care of them, well at least, hurt my daughter..." Atlas cackled softly pointing to Zoe.**

 **"Yes, my master." Azer smiled evilly.**

(BIG BATTLE BOIYOS, GET FUCKING PUMPED OUT!)

* * *

[For this battle, please put on some battle music... Such as Dark souls 3 OST battle music, anyone would do. OH YEA BATTLE MUSIC SHOULD START WHEN YOU SEE ***MUSIC***]

 **"Hello, hello my fellow friends." Azer said walking out of the bushes making himself visible to everyone.** Azir stood at 6''3 and wore very heavy armor. He had bones that would come out his back and curl over his shoulder-pads to portray a more menacing look. He had a large battle axe that he would hold, a golden brand that would decorate the handle and an incredibly sharp blade that would have golden rings on the sides of the top blade. This was probably so he would be more intimidating in battle.

"I cannot wait to carve your face and put it on my wall." Jeff laughed unsheathing his obsidian blade.

"Hahahaha, yes Jeff, such a nice piece of armor to adorn my wall aswell!" Ben mocked Azer.

 **"I pity you. You two won't stand a chance aga-" Azer was starting to say.**

"Listen to me and listen well. Go back to your... master or I will cut you into pieces." Ryan said unsheathing his katana.

"Ugh... but you just fought the other day..." Thalia muttered while Zoe face palmed at his clumsiness.

 **"hahahaha, All I want is you! Your father wants me... to HURT you!" he said pointing to the now pale Zoe at the mention of her father, his master.**

"My...my..."

 **"Yes Atlas, the Titan of Endurance, and the bane of all your existences!" he mocked but before he charged -**

[****music****]

You could hear the clang of metal as the large battle axe was up against the large halberd that Ben had sharpened just before the battle. "Not bad for a minion." Ben mocked before trading the blow with a solid hard uppercut.

 **"Argh!" Azer yelled in frustration as he bit back his pain. "You will pay for this!" as he swung his battle axe faster then Ben could notice before slamming it into Ben's side.**

"Ugh." Ben grunted, but being his large frame, he didn't take that much damage from the swing. **"Is that all you-"**

"Hehehehe" Jeff laughed as he sliced through the hard metallic armor that would seem impenetrable until Jeff sliced through the armor like butter.

 **"Agh! I'll kill you!"** **Azer said grabbing Jeff and throwing him towards a table by Ryan.**

"I'll get him... He said to Jeff." Ryan assured his brother before running towards the plated warrior. "BEN!" he signaled as Ben hit Azer's shin making him fall and wince in pain. With this time, Ben then uppercutted the clad warrior so hard that he flew into the air.

Ryan ran up to the warrior and dashed into him trying to cut him into pieces. Ryan sliced Azer's hand clean off.

 **"ahhhh!" Azer screamed in pain. "You...will...pay." he said before he grew bigger in size and his armor produced green haze while his eyes turned red in rage and wanted only one thing... to make Zoe scream in pain.**

The hulking figure pushed Ryan to the ground making him cough up blood and ran towards Zoe... "FIRE!" Phoebe yelled as the huntresses by her side launched a barrage of silver laced arrows towards the now beast-like warrior. However, the arrows did nothing but making him faster and angrier. Once he reached towards Zoe...

"No..." Ryan said looking at what was about to take place.

 **"HAHAHAH!" Azer laughed grabbing Zoe by the arm and slamming her into the ground making her groan in pain.** "DIE!" phoebe yelled as older huntresses climbed on the back of the warrior and stabbed it constantly making it roar in anger.

 **"argh!" Azer yelled as he grabbed handfuls of hunters and threw them all over the place making them break some bones or get knocked unconscious.**

Ryan got up slowly, getting angry as he saw his friends get smashed into the ground. "Zoe!" He yelled as he had blue fire jetting out of his fingers as he ran towards the area.

Ryan ran up to the back of the huge warrior and pointed his index finger and middle finger towards the beast and bending his knees, his left pointed towards the beast and right knee followed behind but on a lower level. Ryan positioned his body to face the beast as he lowered himself and then connected his fingers towards the metal frame of the warrior's armor.

When Ryan's fingers connected, black electricity and blue flame engulfed both Ryan and the warrior and shot them into a mid flight battle.

 **"Argh! STOP INTERRUPTING MY KILLING SPREE YOU RUNT!" Azer roared as he tried to slam his fist onto Ryan's head.**

Ryan dodged the fist effortlessly and he punched Azer''s helmet.

\- smack - - psh - psh - psh - x20

When Ryan was done and panting, Azer's helmet was embedded into his skull, as blood, and parts of Azer's brain was hanging off his now severely injured head.

 **"Ugh!" Azer was close to death but he slammed Ryan into the ground as he was still in flight.**

Ryan got back up and shot back into Azer, but when he did, he went straight through his massive body and out the other end ripping out his spine and heart. His heart, larger than two human adult sized heads was beating before Ryan dropped to the ground panting.

On the battle field, scattered blood, bones, metal, unconscious huntresses, and brain matter could be seen in the destruction of blue haze and black smoke that surrounded the area. "R...*gasp* Ryan!" Diana panted as she ran over towards him as he kneeling down panting hard. "*Gasp... Is everyone ok?" he said almost unconscious. "

\- zap ! -

"What in the hades happened!?" Artemis yelled as she scanned the area and finally understood what happened.

Ryan's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted and face planted straight into Diana's chest. (o.0)

* * *

HOW'D YA LIKE THAT HOMBOIZZZZZZZ

love u


	16. Chapter Thirteen : Poor Ryan

Hey guys, how'd ya like last chapter... aaaaanyway, heres another one out and ready!

* * *

Ryan's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted and face planted straight into Diana's chest. "Uff" Diana gasped as a heap of messy hair and weight fell onto her chest. Her cheeks were now tinted with a bright pink with embarrassment.

"Uh... what... happened?" Artemis said while she walked passed the darkened dirt with a small number of what remained of the conscious huntresses.

"Heavy... help?" Diana said. Thalia instantly ran over towards the unconscious and checked his pulse on his neck with her two fingers...

She looked up and cried, "He's alive" she smiled and looked down at Ryan.

"We should get him to our camp, so we can treat his wounds..." Diana scanned Ryan, as she saw many wounds, both minor and major.

"Whoa, hang on... What the actual hades, happened?!" Artemis said before Zoe could explain.

"Milady, he saved me from my father's servant." Zoe said looking at Diana wrapping some cloth around Ryan's bleeding arm. Artemis was still confused, "Who was this servant? and You mean Atlas?" she was shocked...

"Yes... Atlas, my father... the servant was named Azer, do you know him of more detail?" Zoe replied. Artemis just nodded, "Well, lets get him to our camp quickly, so he doesn't get any infections. The goddess looked over towards some of the demi-gods.

"All of you... please have a good nights rest so you can rebuild this part of camp tomorrow okay?" Artemis ordered the mass of still alive demi-gods and they nodded and ran off to their respective cabins.

* * *

At the hunter's living quarters, their campsite.

"Alright, just... ugh... where do we put hi-" Zoe was frustrated, "Here in my tent, I'll take care of him." Diana said pointing to her small tent. The girls were surprised at her outburst, but even more surprised at her acceptance towards a male.

"So when did you accept him?" Thalia smirked.

"Oh, don't bother Thalia." Diana huffed and helped Zoe and Phoebe carry the "guardian" to her tent. The trio brought Ryan towards the camp and lifted the flap to let them inside. Once inside, Zoe tripped on the fold on the entrance into the tent. "Gah!" Zoe yelped and dropped Ryan, and a domino effect took place.

Phoebe, Zoe and Diana fell and hit their head on the surroundings, since Diana was a bookworm aswell, she had a desk which they all hit their heads on.

"Ouch"

"Crap"

"Owwy" they all said.

Ryan was on the floor inside the tent but he had drool coming out the side of his mouth since they dropped him. The three looked at his face and started to cover their mouths to muffle their laugher.

"Oh my god, he looks hilarious..." Diana whispered,

"I know! we should totally take a pic-..." Phoebe stopped herself and told them, "He's still in bad condition, quick Diana, do what you do best." Phoebe said to her fellow hunter making her smile.

The two left the tent, and left Diana with Ryan. Diana looked down at Ryan before she attempted to heal Ryan of his wounds.

Diana began to grab a bowl with water and salt and soaked a cloth within the contents and then sighed, "This is going to be a long night..." she said unknowingly blushing. She attempted to lift Ryan's arms up to take his shirt off.

When Diana took his shirt off, she looked at his muscular chest and instantly shut her eyes..

"I cannot believe I am doing this..." she muttered.

Diana gently placed the wet cloth onto his wounds and delicately took out sharp material left embedded into his wounds. After about 3 hours of work, Diana was exhausted and fell asleep on Ryan's shoulder drooling on him.

* * *

The next morning,

Ryan woke up early, he could hear (JOHN CENA!, SORRY XD) birds outside the tent he was in. He could feel a cool breeze, but a slight weight to his chest. Ryan looked down and saw a girl sleeping on his chest. "Uhm..." he tried to wake Diana up.

Diana yawned and got up from his chest rubbing her eyes. "Ahhh" she said, stretched while still on Ryan. (o.O honestly didn't want this chap to be this awkward but these words keep flowing out like theres no tomorrow.)

"Oh... uh... I am so sorry." Diana blushed a deep red while staring at Ryan.

"Uhm... it... it's fine you know." He said. "Anyway, I just cleaned your injuries last night so you don't have to - "

"Thanks, yep..." Ryan interrupted once again and looked into Diana's eyes... green like grass.

The two could hear chatter coming closer from outside the tent..

"So, want to bet that she is sleeping on him?" Thalia smirked, wanting to win this bet. "Oh come on, you cheater!" Zoe whined as she didn't want to lose. Phoebe just rolled her eyes and went and went inside the tent in which Ryan was pretend sleeping with Diana on his chest pretending to sleep aswell.

"Hmm... are they awake?" Phoebe questioned before she tried poking Diana in the ribs. "AHAAHAH!" Diana rolled over laughing clutching her sides and kneeing Ryan in the family jewels. "Ah shit!" Ryan screamed in pain curling up into a ball.

"Uhm..." Phoebe was absolutely confused.

"YES! I win the bet, ha ha!" Thalia triumphed before she was tackled by a grumpy Zoe.

"Alright, what the hell is happening?" Phoebe was really dumbstruck...

"Agh!" Thalia grunted before landing on her bottom along with Zoe, giggling.

"So, how was your night with Ryan?" Thalia cooed, teasing Diana.

"Oh stop it." She pouted before they heard nothing coming from Ryan.

"Uhm... Ryan are you okay?" Zoe asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "No... not at all" he wheezed as they finally knew what happened. Diana quickly replied, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean for tha-". "Stop, it's fine, just I'm hungry now..." Ryan replied making Thalia facepalm.

"Okay, well lets go get you some breakfast, you hungry hungry hippo." Thalia said while Phoebe and Zoe roared in laughter.

"*GASP* hungry... *gasp hu... hippo. hahaha" they both laughed before stumbling out of the tent making a scene for other huntresses to look at.

* * *

Sorry for this filler, this probably boring chapter, well maybe... anyway, I need some ideas.. like maybe quests? or if Ryan can interact with Percy and his friends on his quest? please pM me so I can have more IDEAS...


	17. Chapter Fourteen : Percy's Second Quest

Back again! I just got back from the USA and back in Vietnam... Before we head on towards the story, I have been reading many different fan fictions lately and I decided I needed to up my ante on detail and descriptions of locations and people... Sorry if this story even if It is almost always continuously updated weekly, i haven't put as much effort. Anyway, I hope you guys love my story so far, I need your ideas too you know... It isn't just me all the time, besides without you guys i wouldn't continue to write...

P.S Please PM me for battle music, I'll put you in credit if you give me a good one!

* * *

"*GASP* hungry... *gasp hu... hippo. hahaha" they both laughed before stumbling out of the tent making a scene for other huntresses to look at.

Just when they exited the cream colored tent to enter the fresh environment known as mother earth, Artemis the goddess in her majesty was standing in front of them. She started to speak up, "Uhm... Phoebe?". Phoebe instantly stopped her grinning and looked up. "Uhm... Milady?" she replied now very cautious. _"Oh shit, did I do something wrong? I must've. –_ " "Is that you?", Artemis questioned, now everybody was confused.

Artemis smiled, "When have you started to take a liking towards Ryan huh?" she said in a curious tone. "I mean, he isn't that bad..." she said looking at Ryan who was deep in thought... "Alright, well breakfast is ready." she said walking towards the 'cafeteria' area in their encampment. Ryan and the hunters sat down on the long benches that were on either side of the wooden table that Ryan assumed the goddess summoned from her own godly powers.

You could hear alot of commotion of both young and older hunters laughing and trading stories of their own across the 2 long tables. Ryan used his utensils to cut the omelette in pieces to cool it down further so he could put it into his mouth without burning it. Ryan put the fork holding a piece of egg into his mouth and bit into the yellow saporific egg. He moaned (fuck guys, is it just me or does moan and any other constants of moan sound sexual instead of fucking normal, fuck me and fuck 9gag for fucking my brain up.)

, "Ah damn, this is good. - "So, you're enjoying the eggs?" Thalia said beside him chopping down on some juicy crispy bacon. Ryan chuckled after he swallowed his piece, "Yes, it is soooo good, you have to tr -"

"Look at my plate bimbo", Thalia said.

Thalia's plate had scraps of small egg left, seeing that Thalia already devoured her part, he made a frowning face and shook his head... "Hmm... pretty good."

Before Thalia responded you could hear Artemis flash into the camp.

"Everyone, eat up and lets go to Olympus, apparently my father wants us and a group of demi-gods to come together on this 'quest'. " Artemis finished, using her fingers to act out quotation on the word quest.

"Oh boy... looks like Diana will have her hands full." Thalia said laughing as more hunters laughed making Diana blush and Ryan confused.

* * *

(IN THE THRONE ROOM)

The white marble tiles glimmered in the bright white room that had all the thrones with all the active gods sitting on them except Artemis.

" **Very well, son we shall gather here and go on that quest." the god of the sea boomed, as his voice echoed in his mighty voice of the sea.**

Percy Jackson son of Poseidon said, "Thank you, who will he-" -ZIP- "I'm ba **ck father.** " Artemis said as she grew in size and sat upon her throne.

Percy could see a mass of hunters which was not good for his sake, but could see his cousin Thalia. "Thalia! how's it going?" he said as he ran to hug his favorite cousin, well besides Nico.

"Going good kelphead, I see you and Annabeth are having a gooooooood time " she cooed as he blushed... "Ahem..." Ryan interrupted..

"Percy Jackson, it's been a while mate." he said as he gave Percy a bone crushing hug. (LOL when i typed ' a while mate..' i mistyped it and typed white male LOL WADAFOOK) "Ryan, this is Nico, and I assume you know who -"

" **Sorry to interrupt pals but we have a meeting to attend."** the king of the Olympians said.

" **Please tell us Percy of this quest you received in Camp Half Blood."** Athena the god of Wisdom said.

"Yes Lady Athena" Percy bowed his head. "So, the quest stated that -

A son of the Sea shall cometh

towards the land of the old

One untied with the Darkness

will terminate the man holding the globe , done.. "

"So, speaking of the first, which is me of course, the land of the old?"

 **"Hmmm, there are many lands though, some have been through storms, or wars have corrupted them into wastelands..."** Athena said aloud.

 **"I know, the prophecy is talking about one of my domains locations... the junkyard." Hephaestus the god of tinkering, fire and metallurgy said.**

 **"Ah yes, then who is this person United with darkness?" Hades asked aloud for anything really.**

"That... That would be me..." (On this note, I have remade chapter two just a little making Ryan unknown to the gods on how he is the Abyss. SO THEY DON'T KNOW RIGHT NOW until)

 **"Excuse me Ryan? You didn't inform me of this?!"** Artemis was furious making Athena move to the side least closest to Artemis's wrath. "Ask away..." Ryan knew he would be pelted with anger and questions to answer, and he was prepared, well at least he hoped.

 **"What do you mean it would be you? For all we know, you could be a potential threat!" Zeus spat.**

"Do you really think I would go against my oath I took for Hestia and Artemis? Please use that brain of yours to remember that at least" Ryan replied calmly.

 **"You boy are treading on really thin ice right now... If it weren't for Percy needing your aid, I would smite you where you stand boy!" Zeus roared in anger.**

"Strike me, and I will rip your spine out, and make your skin into a carpet that I can walk upon..." Ryan growled as darkness crept up his legs like vines in a jungle. The dark gaseous smoke protruded from Ryan and was dense and floated towards the ground. "When can we all, I mean really all of us get a break from your egotistical nonsense?" Ryan replied anger evident in his dark orbs.

 **"What is this?" Hades said as he had know idea he could control such power, after all, shadow-like smoke was apart of his powers too.**

"I am warning you Zeus. Make one mistake, I will beat your ass down into the ground and kill you slowly..." Ryan said deathly quiet, but enough for it to echo creepily in the large space of the Olympian throne room.


	18. Chapter Fifteen: Once to be Revealed

Sorry didn't get to write up one last week.

* * *

"I am warning you Zeus. Make one mistake, I will beat your ass down into the ground and kill you slowly..." Ryan said deathly quiet, but enough for it to echo creepily in the large space of the Olympian throne room.

Zeus gritted his teeth, **"Fine! But you shall answer our questions...".** Ryan just shook his head, "Uh huh..." **.**

 **"** The last one, that's Atlas." he said laughing..

 **"Ugh... I was about to say tha-"** **Athena was about to say, "-Enough!" Zeus said slamming his fist onto his throne's armrest. "You boy listen, and listen well. You are not going to muck this up... You will follo-" Zeus was interrupted.**

"No... you don't muck this up... For all you know, I could be so powerful, you couldn't even stand a chance against me oh so mighty god of the Skies." Ryan mocked.

"You really do not know, what you are dealing with... clearly..." he said growling at Zeus, staring into the King of God's eyes.

 **"Now lets stop arguing and get on with the mission, before I slay you where you sit." a voice, deeper would say in the throne room, Ryan's mouth was not moving, just smiling.** "Easy enough?" he said walking towards the giant double doors lined with gold and silver, showing their royalty towards the visitors the gods had.

As Ryan left, the doors closed slowly, darkness leaving with Ryan seeping back into the closing doors. The gods shivered, literally.

The silence was broken with Zeus, **"Please be careful daughter, please... We do not know what he's capable of." he said with worry in his eyes, a side of Zeus which was rarely seen and shocked the other gods and her daughter.**

 **"Ye-yes." she muttered looking at the floor, images in her mind and thoughts, what will happen when I see him? she wondered.**

* * *

After Zeus finally dismissed the council, the gods went to their respective places and began to think of what Ryan said.

Ryan went to the hunters,

"Oh hey Rya-" - "-Not right now Thalia, please gather the hunters." he said, giving Thalia a pleading look. "Alright fine. You owe me" she smirked as she called the hunters to the middle of the camp.

You could hear snickers, and whispers around the camp, as everyone was getting seated on either furnished logs, chairs, or really whatever was comfortable. "So..." Thalia said looking at Ryan.

"Alright..." he said standing up. "Now, there is this... Quest Percy Jackson and his companions have... acquired." he said, the hunters nodding for him to continue.

"Now you see, the problem is, we need to go the Mount Othry's. " he said.

"Wait... how come we can go on a quest that we weren't invited t-" Zoe paused.

"-Because we can." he said smiling a little. "so basically, Percy Jackson and a small group of hunters including me, will go passed the junkyard of -" Ryan was stopped,

"-Hang on, could you say the prophecy?" Diana said. "Alright ;

 **A son of the Sea shall cometh**

 **towards the land of the old**

 **One untied with the Darkness**

 **will terminate the man holding the globe**

that's the prophesy." he said finishing.

After all the hunters analyzed what was just said, many hands went up. "Wait... so who is this one united with dar-"

"-Yea is it a daughter of Hades?" Phoebe finished.

"No." he said.

Thalia pulled Ryan into a tent, and asked him "who?"

"Me... thalia..." he said looking at the ground.

Thalia was emotional, his friend kept a secret, and was also shocked he had so much power. "Wait... WHAT?!" Thalia said, electricity bolting off Thalia's arms and legs, she was in a wide range of RAGE and PAIN and CONFUSION.

"Thalia, settle down..." Ryan sighed while he looked at Thalia one last time before he bursted towards Thalia, engulfing her in the abyss.

Swarms of smoke, fire and mist would spew forth engulfing Thalia and Ryan, electricity would send shocks out but, to no avail, it was becoming dimmer and dimmer. The power of the Abyss was no match for lightning. Thalia was carried on Ryan's back and set on the ground. When the whole scene subsided, Thalia was put on the ground sleeping in what looked like on her face, in peace.

"I just calmed her down... for now." he sighed. "Now look, It may be alot of information to... handle but, please. I need a group of hunters who can come with me to defeat Atlas."

Zoe's eyes widened, "At-atatlas?". "Yes..." he said, "Anything wrong with killing him?".

"Impossible, you canca-he's too powerful.." she said.

"No... I will kill him." he said determination in his eyes.

[!] Whoosh [!] Artemis instantly flashed into the area, observing the scene before her.

"What's this?" she said looking at Thalia. "She got angry... So I decided to calm here." he said calmly.

Artemis gulped, knowing the potential, well not even close to knowing really, of what Ryan could do. "No..no-w let's head off." she said stuttering.

"Milady, are you okay?" A few older hunters ask, they never saw their Leader stutter before a male before. "Did you at-least tell him?"

"I will. In time." he said sighing.. "Please understan-"

"-How can I understand?!" she said putting her hands up in the air. "Understand how you can keep such a-"

"-stop... If you know what's best for you." he said, but quickly realized what he said.

"-If...If I know whats best for me?! Is this a threat?" she said, a tear streaking down her face.

"Artemis, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it like tha-"

"-Alright, kill me then... just do what you wish..." she said emotionally.

The hunters were in stress and shock, looking at the two fight.

"Listen, Artemis you-"

Ryan was slapped in the face, leaving his face red. "No, you listen... Tell them!" she ordered him.

Ryan sighed and nodded. Ryan walked up to the middle of the circle made of hunters. "Brothers." he said looking at the unlit bonfire.

Ryan sprang his arms out and began to create what looked like a portal. It was a pitch black portal, nothing could be seen until Ryan finished. When Ryan finished, Ryan's brothers which the hunters are somewhat familiar with came out, along. Behind them was what looked like an army. A huge one at that.

It composed of black figured knights, in a formal stance, it looked like there were hundreds of thousands of them. But the portal closed.

"What... was tha-" Artemis was about to begin.

"-my Army." he said sternly. "I am building an army for the future." he repeated.

Artemis only nodded, "When do we head out?" Ryan asked.

* * *

I know, I am such an ass. I don't write for one week, then I write a filler.

Fuck me right?

I promise you, for all I know you love the big ass battles.

So I promise, the battle on the Mount Othry's will be fucking two chapters, well close to that.

Also, I am picking out some sick ass music to play.

So. Stay tuned and yea...


	19. Chapter Sixteen : The Guardian of Junk

Here you guys go!

* * *

Artemis only nodded, "When do we head out?" Ryan asked.

[- - - -]

The Next morning,

[!] Zip's could be heard, as the hunters undid the flaps to exit their tents after a long nights rest.

"Oh... goody" Ryan said groggily , getting out of his tent, hair messy and eye's which contained sleep.

[!] Birds sang in the morning breeze, peaceful as it was, the greenery around them blooming, flowers producing colorful hues which surrounded the encampment.

"Oh, finally you are awake." Artemis said, looking at Ryan rubbing his eyes, "We should feed ourselves before we head out." she followed.

"mhm, will do" he grumbled, going to the nearby forest to hunt for some animals.

[- - - -]

"You do know, that this will be a dangerous mission girls. " Artemis said worryingly.

"Yea, well I'm sure we will be fine." Thalia smiled lightly, hoping to bring positivity in the conversation.

"Thalia's right Mi'lady, I mean, to be honest. We do have Ryan." Zoe piped up in a matter of factly way.

Phoebe and Diana chuckled, "So... you ready to eat?" Artemis said, looking at a watch she summoned with her godlike powers. "It's been about 30 minutes."

"Sure" they all nodded, stomachs grumbling as they entered the last drop of morning shower, dew filling the air and the dirt becoming a sludge.

[- - - -]

"Ryan?" Thalia hollered in the direction he was last seen walking into, "Yea yea, I'm here, no need to yell." he grinned, earning a roll of eyes from Thalia.

"You know, you should really really stop doing that damned grin, for all we know, you could have your face stuck like that forever." Thalia said laughing.

"Uh huh. Well luckily for you, I'm nice-" He said pointing his thumb to his chest, "- and I will allow you to have food even after you insult me" he said.

"Oh?" Thalia smirked, as she walked along with Ryan to skin the large elk he caught.

[- - - -]

"There" Ryan said, proud of his work.

The elk would be seen to be skinned properly, and the un-needed bits to be cast somewhere in a hole. Ryan concentrated, twitching a little.

"Ryan?" Thalia eyed him suspiciously.

"Not now Thalia" he said, as he produced a blue-ish flame in his finger tips, ready to cook the raw elk meat.

[!] The blue fire would spread and ripple through the air, evaporating nearby dew from the previous morning sprinkle. It would provide enough heat to make the raw meat tender, to a medium-rare cook. Once Ryan finished, the blue fire dissipated into a lighter hue, until it was no longer seen.

"Is that good?" he said, sweating a little.

"Uhm... wow... Yea I-I guess" Diana added.

[- - - -]

"Alright you girls ready?" Artemis said, looking at the hunters that were coming; Zoe, Thalia, Phoebe, and Diana.

"Yes"

"Yea"

"Mhm"

"Yep"

They all said, earning a sigh from the goddess, "I wish you all the best of luck, and please don't get Ryan killed." she chuckled, earning laughs and giggles from the four.

"Uhm, that's nearly impossible" Phoebe jokingly said, earning a glare from an eavesdropping Ryan.

"Well, have fun." Artemis sighed, as she waved goodbye to her older hunters, as they went with Ryan down the road.

[- - - -]

The group continued to walk down the gravel path, you could hear their footwear mush the gravel and dirt together. "So. How long will it take to get half way?" Thalia asked, looking at the ground.

"About a day, assuming we are driving in a decent car." Ryan said, earning a pout from Thalia.

"Hey! It's my old van!".

"Yea, well how many seats does it have?" Diana asked,

"Driver, shotgun seat... uh... three.. four. yea six seats. " she said using her fingers.

"Shotgun?" Ryan chuckled, "Funny.."

When the group reached the end of the 15 minute walk, they saw the van parked between two large spruce colored trees.

"There she is." Ryan said, looking at the large van, "I call driver, I don't trust you all one bit." He said smirking, earning 'ughs' from everyone.

"I'm almost certain your driving is terrible."

[- - - -]

It was turning to dusk, the sun would create a orange hue on the darkened sky as they drove for what seemed like forever. The girls would tell stories, play pranks on Ryan, and take small naps.

"We are here.." he said, driving through huge moulds of metal and junk,

"The junkyard" Zoe muttered, as she looked out the window.

"Oh hey, It's Jackson" Ryan said pointing at the group.

The girls and Ryan got out of the car, sliding the door closed and walking towards Percy's group. "Yo percy" Ryan said jingling his keys, before putting it in his pocket.

"Oh hey Ryan." Percy said smiling at the group.

While the group communed with each other, a deep rumble could be felt throughout the ground, vibrating.

"Whoa, what's that" Percy said, grabbing his pen Anaklusmos.

"Oh, It's probably the damned construct." Ryan said, earning furrowed brows in his direction, " A what?" Annabeth said curiosity taking over.

[!] One of the larger piles of junk would soon start to shake and the junk would fall over, the pile ever getting smaller. A large automaton would be seen rising from the pile of junk, **Talos**

"Shit" Ryan cursed, as he backed away. "Now, we should just... " he'd quickly rummage through his list of things to do other than run. "Ah, here we go." Ryan would say.

"Keep him distracted plea-" Ryan would be hit by the hand, into another pile. "-oof!" he'd groan in pain.

"Ryan!" Thalia said, sparks emitting from her hair, as she used an enormous amount of charge to bolt towards the hulking construct.

[!] The sparks would crackle and pop as the lightning bolt shocked the metal armor the beast was made of. It made a roar of anger and tried to edge it's way closer to the daughter of Zeus.

"Watch out" Percy said as he used his water powers as a son of Poseidon, to conjure up water from the atmosphere and create three huge ice spears to send flying at the automaton.

"Argh!" Percy said as he threw three ice spears towards the metal, piercing it.

While the hunters would shoot weak points trying to jam the cogs and wires in the crevices, Annabeth and Grover would provide support. Percy would continue to conjure water and ice to push the beast back.

" **Enough!** " Talos roared as he used his hand to smack everyone to the ground.

Ryan got up from the pile and stared at the lifeless eyes of the construct. Ryan chuckled, holding his hands out and curling his fingers inwards.

Ryan would grit his teeth in desperation and sweat drops would leak down his face.

"eeergh!" Ryan grunted as he picked up the huge automaton and crushed it into a ball, before flinging it into the air.

"Holy... shit" Percy said in awe, the massive amount of power Ryan emitted at that moment was incredible.

As the automaton was flung into the air, still very much alive but unable to move due to the pressure Ryan put onto it, it was soon brought down while Ryan jumped into the air, boosting himself with Abyssal flames as he disappeared and reappeared behind the ball. The ball would immediately explode, so much force and friction was created, that a vacuum of space itself was produced, creating a massive sonic boom and a pulse of massive air ring would push smaller junk into the air.

"Finally" Ryan groaned, "Ugh" he'd say, "let's go to the car again, I'm tired." he'd sigh.

"Uhm. You do know you have something lodged in your abdomen. " Annabeth said, a bit worried actually.

"Oh... for fuck sakes." Ryan cursed as he frowned and pulled the medium sized pipe out of his abdomen, blood pouring out.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Percy said, wincing at the gore.

"It - it does yea... " Ryan said gritting his teeth and tensing his face up.

"Not again" Diana said, as she walked towards the van taking the keys from Ryan and opening the back doors.

* * *

Yigity yoooooo

how'd you fucking like that kiddo's


	20. Chapter Seventeen : Tiresome Nightshade

Alright here we go guys,

* * *

"Not again" Diana said, as she walked towards the van taking the keys from Ryan and opening the back doors.

"Just, just stay still please." Diana ordered Ryan,

"I mean, I feel, ow... okay never mind." he laughed a bit, mostly due to the sharp pain in his abdomen.

"Ryan... I told you not to move." Diana frowned, as she added pressure while Percy and the others went to find some herbs nearby, to treat an evident infection.

"Sorry, sorry" he said, but moved his arms up in an attempt of... 'surrendering' of sorts. "Ryan! Stop!" she couldn't help but giggle the last bit, but obvious, there was worry in her eyes.

"Yea... I got that part." he said, scrunching up his face.

[- - - -]

Percy Jacksons came back, bringing handfuls of different colored herbs, to Ryan, they looked like random shrubbery.

"Alright, this is going to taste very..." Diana was about to say, as she mixed the herbs together into a warm cup.

"-Bad?" He replied, "-Yes... bad.." she sighed as she slowly brung the cup full of herbs towards Ryan's mouth.

"Alright, open up." she said, looking at him, "Uh huh- ahhhh" he jokingly widened his mouth, making Percy laugh and the others roll their eyes.

"Oh..." Ryan would quickly down the herbal tea/drink that he was given.

"So? How was it?" Diana laughed.

"It... oh my..." Ryan shook his head, making everybody laugh at his displeasure.

"Alright, I'll... sleep it off. " he said moving his body up, but wincing in pain.

"Ca-careful" Diana said, but as she did a hand would be felt on her left shoulder.

Diana would look back at Thalia, seeing her smirking and raising a brow, she knew what exactly she was thinking.

"I... " she was a tomato, "It's... not what you think. I ugh.." she gave up, Diana quickly moved past everybody and went into the Van using the sliding door.

"Whoever drives, do not drive fast on speed bumps please." Ryan pleaded, looking up at the car's ceiling.

"Oh.. I'll be sure to drive slow" Zoe grinned evilly.

"Please... Zoe spare me." He said

"We will see..." she giggled, going towards the driver seat's door, while Percy's group packed up and went into the other car.

"Ready?" Zoe said, as she turned the key in the keyhole, the engines revving up.

"Goodnight blue-breath." Thalia said as she took one last look at her friend in pain.

"Uh huh" he said as he hit the hay.

[- - - -]

(I felt like i had to add this in somewhere.)

During the long journey, the girls swapped, as Zoe felt like she needed a rest after 2 hours of nonstop chit chat and driving. Since there was no room for laying down, she decided to sleep in the back with Ryan.

"Oh my..." Thalia smirked,

"Shush Thalia, it's not like he won't notice... plus he's probably not going to wake up." she whispered, quite loud for a whisper though.

"It's so freaking annoying, stupid rain blocking my view." Phoebe said as she was in the driving seat.

"Well, you can use the windshield wipers. " Diana pointed out, laughing a little.

"Oh... yea... forgot about these." Phoebe chuckled.

[!] Click! , you could hear the click noise coming from Phoebe turning on the windshield wipers.

"There we go." she said, smiling. "Now you can see" Diana said

"Oh be quiet.." she rolled her eyes, looking back at the road.

[- - - -]

Two more hours have passed and Zoe was on top of Ryan, she slowly rising and falling as he breathed up an down. Her golden hair was all over his face.

"Oh my god..." Thalia covered her mouth, trying very hard to not roar of laughter, she tried getting the attention of the others.

"Hey... Diana, Phoebe... look look!" she said, nudging them as they slept. (Who's driving? They stopped nearby for a rest.)

"Huh?" Diana rubbed her eyes, Phoebe following after

"What?" they both said looking at the direction Thalia was pointing at.

"Hm?" Diana said, peeking over the seats, then she saw the two sleeping.

"Oh... my" Diana said, speechless.

"What?" Phoebe said, poking her head from behind the seats. "Oh..." Phoebe chuckled.

"Should we let them sle-" Thalia said

Zoe moved in her sleep, her hair draping all across Ryan's face and her slobber soaking his t-shirt, she opened her eyes lightly.

"Ugh... what... what time is..." she paused, as she felt herself going up and down.

When Zoe realized that she had been slobbering on Ryan, it was already too late.

"Oh my god!" the three fully-awake girls roared of laughter, seeing the discomfort of their fellow huntress, they laughed at her position.

"I..." she was incredibly red.

Ryan began to open his eyes, rubbing them as he heard laughter, "What happened... please not another prank." he said going to get up.

But before Ryan could get up, Zoe put her hands on his eyes and pushed his head down, "Please... uh... uhm Ryan don't look."

"Don't? Don't look? At what?" he said, trying to conclude what she was referring to.

"I..." Zoe was stuttering.

"Look... Just show me" he said forcefully moving her hands away from his face and sitting upright.

"Oh... my.." he said as Zoe made a sound as she fell down off his chest.

"Ah!" she said, hitting her head on the carfloor.

"Hey!" Zoe pouted, still red of embarrassment.

"Oh... did... we didn't... no..." he'd say looking at Zoe and the three others constantly.

"nonono, not that.. she was just sleeping on you" Thalia giggled.

"Oh..." Ryan said, making an 'o' with his lips.

"Eh... well what time is it." Ryan said, trying to break the silence.

"Uhm... hmm" Diana checked her watch, "-It's 10:15 AM" she said,

"Oh, goody. Let's eat and then get on the road again." Ryan said, opening the back of the Van.

"Uhm.. where are you going?" Diana said,

"Oh.. yea.. aouhch... bad Idea." he said wincing in pain.

"Yea, it will be sore for like a day, so we will find something to eat, stay here." Diana said

Ryan frowned from her response, "Well.. what am I supposed to do?" he flailed his arms up.

"Stay here?" Phoebe laughed a little, "It's fine, we will be quick." she added

"Alright alright" Ryan replied, leaning his back against the wall of the car, letting his mind settle in and think about what was about to become one of the greatest battles.

Ever...

* * *

Mmm? Filler? Eh idk It had romance so IDK, and an adn andndn nonononon dont get angry, plussssss

plus I have this big plan of mine, so Basically two chaps are battles, and the next is a surprise

so PLEASE

wait patiently.

Anyway, I couldn't write last week since I had A levels, fuck me, they are so difficult.


	21. Chapter Eight-teen : The Ladon

Holy fuckity fuck fuck!

IT'S BEEN SO LONG LIKE 3 WEEKS OR SOMETHING RIGHT?

It's A-LEVELS , they suck so bad Omg, anyway anyway I haven't left you guys yet, ofcourse ofcourse... not yet... I think..

* * *

"Alright alright" Ryan replied, leaning his back against the wall of the car, letting his mind settle in and think about what was about to become one of the greatest battles.

Ever...

[- - - -]

When the girls returned, Ryan was already asleep again, still leaning against the car wall, his head laying on the inlet of the window frame. "

"Ryan, we have some foo-" Thalia paused, seeing his non-moving body inside the car. "-Ryan?" she quickly hastened her pace, only to see him snoring, sighing she said,

"It's okay, he's... sleeping again."

"Good..." Zoe said, out of nothing, quickly widening her eyes, "I... ugh" she shook her head,

"Looks like we have something here, Zoe?" Thalia snickered,

"Stop!" Zoe whined, but said it loud enough to wake up Ryan.

"-Uh? Who's there?" Ryan sat up, "-Oh, hey"

"Just hang there, while we cooked this... we don't want to get sick do we?" Thalia said, in a mothering tone.

"Uh huh... Thalia, you aren't my mother." Ryan said raising a brow,

"Yes son..." Thalia jokingly replied, earning a few laughs from the others.

[- - - -]

When the girls came around the van, using leaves to hold the sizzling meat, caught from a deer just a quarter mile away. "Done.." Thalia said, smiling at their masterpiece, as she called it.

"Oh wow, that looks good." Ryan said, eyeing the meat as they placed the food on the car trunk platform,

"Well, what? Want me to feed you?" Thalia joked,

"Nopeee" Ryan quickly replied, earning laughs,

"You do know - that you won't be able to... fight - in your... - current status." Diana said, as she ate between words.

"I..- Maybe..-Hopefully I can heal fully - before ... you know..." he said, eating his tender deer meat.

"Well, yes - hopefully that does happen, because - to be honest, he's okay at fighting. " Phoebe chewed.

"Oh huh?" Ryan paused his eating,

Causing them to laugh,

"Stop. - i'm going to choke. " Zoe said, gasping for air.

"Alright Alright, fine fine." Ryan held his hands up as he went to finish his last bite.

"- Oh wow. quick..." Thalia looked at Ryan, as he threw the red tinted leaves into the nearby forestry, surrounding the van.

"Yup" he popped the P, as he cracked his knuckles and tried to stretch, surprisingly he could. "Ah... good at... ouch Least i can stretch."

"Like stretching in front of the enemy will help?" Phoebe said, trying to annoy Ryan,

"-Wha? Maybe... would be funny." Ryan said, quirking a brow at his own devious idea, causing the others

to giggle and try not to choke on their food.

After the girls finished, they joined Ryan around the campfire he made, the fire was oddly satisfying using his own blue flames to uphold a constant blue hue of heat. They talked for hours, as the sun went down..

"Goodnight ladies.." Ryan said as he fell back onto the trunk's floor.

[- - - -]

"Hey Ryan... wake up... we are approaching the mountain." Zoe softly said, as she went back to her seat where the others were gazing out the window.

The temperature dropped significantly as Ryan found it was quite cool, as they kept rising in elevation.

"So... when did you start driving?" Ryan said, groggily as he arose from his prone position.

"Oh, hey Ryan. Oh.. Uhmmm probably 3 hours ago?" Diana said, smiling at him.

"Why?" Phoebe smirked a little bit, wondering what he would say,

"You guys didn't do anything right?" Ryan said, pursing his lips,

Each and every one of them looked at eachother and back at Ryan, "no?" they all said in unison.

"Oh.. okay." Ryan nodded, as he yawned and then looked out the car's back window.

[- - - -]

The van stopped, the girls all unloaded, taking their weapons and tools to be used very soon, Ryan getting out of the back, and breathing in the cool fresh air.

"Not the time to enjoy the view Ryan." Thalia said, quite serious actually, as she held her elongated spear, small sparks of electricity sparking out of the tip occasionally.

"Alright." He sighed, as he walked up the stairs, to what appears to be a grove to them. Except Zoe... she remembered everything.

"Zoe?" Ryan called out, seeing her walking stiffly.

"N..nothing." She said.

"Hey... you've been here before right?" Thalia pointed out.

"Yes... and.. I-" she paused, interrupted by non other than her sisters. The other hesperides, the protectors of the garden.

"Ah sister, you've come back.." one said, sickly.

"You left us... and you helped that pig..." the other spat.

Zoe winced at these words, but kept walking,

"Where are you going?" a sister said, "-You could never get past the Ladon. "

"I... I fed him I don't need -"

"Zoe... look" Thalia said, backing away, as the light from the sun was blocked by a large amount of slithering heads... the 100 headed Dragon...

the Ladon.

"The Ladon..." Ryan said, muttering but loud enough for everyone to eye him out.

"You know this beast, boy?" one sister said,

"One of the best trophies I could every claim" he said, abyssal smoke appearing out of nothing, as his eyes darkened and two figures blasted down into the side of the mountain, Jeff and Ben.

"What do we have here?" Jeff hissed, looking at the many heads they could take home.

"Good, I can test out my new weapons." Ben said, holding out his ebony looking battle axe, as he held it on his shoulder plate.

"Ryan... you can't possibly take-" Phoebe doubted,

"-Oh he won't" a sister smiled evilly.

"Want to bet?" Ryan said as his face was masked in darkness, a helmet appearing as his entire body was wrapped into darkness, absorbing all the light, creating an illusion of staring into complete nothingness. That was the power of the Abyss. Gauntlets decorated with ancient text, greaves of silver metal, smoke continuously flowing throughout the gaps separating his cloth and the metal of the greaves. His helmet, appearing to strike fear into mostly everybody, white orb's which would stare into the soul of the onlooker, whenever he breathed smoke would pulsate out. The back of the chest plate would focus the spinal cord, silver metal following the spine all the way down, pulsating blue hues and creating low grumbling sounds.

"Get ready dragon, I can't wait to have you on my wall.." Ryan said, as an unknown being would be watching what would be the battle to see if this warrior was really worthy of facing him... Atlas...

* * *

So? How was it? Good? gets you all hyped right?

Yea... you'll have to wait though, since I'm such an asshole.


	22. FUCKING hiatus my ass hole

This is a message which will probably make you angry, but it's a long hiatus for another 4-5 weeks, this is because of my mid year examinations, which I need to study my ass off for.


	23. Hello

Alright guys, I just finished my heart warming exa... exa-... exaaams... and I am just waiting on the grades, so if you 4 thousand people can bear with me for one more week, I'll be sure to give you another chapter.


	24. Ch Nineteen : Fury of a thousand Suns

Alright bois... here we go, this is the second to last chapter of this entire story, please PM me if you want me to continue writing this story, or try a new story, with even more crazier ideas, (more likely to create another fresh story)

Previously on AMC the Walking Dead

"Get ready dragon, I can't wait to have you on my wall.." Ryan said, as an unknown being would be watching what would be the battle to see if this warrior was really worthy of facing him... Atlas...

"There... he goes... again..." Thalia worded out, a bit worried but somewhat ticked, seeing her friend recklessly throwing himself at every single opponent showed how careless he really was.

The group could hear laugher from the hesperides dim down as Ryan's new attire took form on his frame. "Y-You're not serious right?" one hesperide said.

"Of course I am serious little one..." he mockingly growled, as the wisps of his aura alone caused the nearby plant life to decay into ash.

Ben and Jeff both slowly approached the Ladon, as it eyed them with its numerous glistening teeth, "Ah... So which si-" Ben was about to ask but was slammed to the side with a dozen large snake heads attacking him. The other many heads eyed Jeff, especially as he was a few more steps closer to it, going for a snap, 30 heads flung themselves at Jeff, with the intent to rip him into shreds.

Jeff's smile got wider, as he gripped his cleaver and smaller blade tightly, before going to fight.

Ryan spoke amongst the chaos, "Let us handle it please, safe your strength." he said, before he dashed forwardly, the aura blasting off the decay of leaves and plants, creating a large blast of air, and a medium sized dent into the the mountainside. A loud crack could be heard, additionally, the girls and hesperides could all hear movement of feet, heavy breathing, and metal against teeth.

Ryan unsheathed his blade, as he swung to the right, the heads of the Ladon swooping under before going to snap at Ryans lower chest. "Damn..." Ryan muttered, as he used the already gained momentum to swirl and dodge the swarm of teeth. Bringing the blade back down again, slicing 13 heads all off, blood spurting all over the battle ground.

Ben, would have an initial tough start, being pelted over and over with numerous snake heads, beginning to get more feel for the Ladon's choice of attacks, Ben used this to his advantage, swinging his large weapon into a large clump of snake heads, slicing them off, but Ben was bitten in return. "An Eye for an Eye huh?" he laughed in pain.

Jeff was light, dodging multiple onslaughts of attacks, while he picked one off, one by one. He smiled as he did so, until he was caught off guard, Jeff felt large teeth sink into his left leg, yet Jeff was highly tolerable to pain, he was pulled from the air, and slammed onto the ground, paralyzing him for a few moments.

The girls saw this, and they all moved slowly towards the large swarm of heads, unsheathing their weapons and aiming them.

"You're going to help a boy Zoe? We all know what happened last time you did that.." one Hesperide called out.

Zoe closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, " he's different, you bitch..." before she started to fling out arrows after arrows towards the Ladon. The other girls started to act upon themselves, hurling spears, arrows and knives at the Ladon, distraction some of the heads off the trio.

The trio all smiled, comforted even, to have backup, Ryan kicked one head into another, paralyzing it, and then slashing it into sushi like cuts. (Hhahaha... that was fucking terrible...) Ben grabbed a head and smashed it into pieces with brute force, as Jeff snapped another's jaw backwards.

The Ladon, began to screech, unable to defeat the multiple attacks, it began to freeze up from the extreme pain. Ryan took this opportunity to use his power. He concentrated for a moment, before large clouds of abyssal fire sprouted forward, engulfing the entire Ladon in flames. The entire group could smell burning meat, and hear loud screeches as it died a slow and painful death.

"Alright... that's done... now... the final part." Ryan said, in between breaths.

* * *

 **" THE ONE WHO HOLDS THE GLOBE " - _Phrase four, the_** ** _PROPHECY_**

 **"He finally comes..." Atlas boomed across the final platform of the mountain top.** Atlas wore a golden chest-plate, embedded with light-grey gems, signifying of his power of air, somewhat. He had a large great sword in his right hand, and he was hovering over the ground just a couple centimeters off.

"It's you..." Ryan said, as he reached the top of the mountain, facing Atlas. The group could hear struggles, and pleas. "Lady Athena?!" Thalia blurted out as she ran towards the helpless goddess, holding up the sky.

 **"Ah yes, that bitch... she put up a good fight, but no mere god could fight me. " Atlas rumbled.**

 **"F-fuck you..." Athena wheezed out, clearly in a great deal of physical and mental stress.**

"Die..." Ryan muttered, as the trio ran towards Atlas, in an attempt to kill him.

 **"Ah... I h-" Atlas dodged the three blades, as he kicked Jeff towards a mass of rocks on the side. While simultaneously slamming both Ben and Ryan into the ground.**

"Fuck..." , "Fuck" , both Ben and Ryan cursed loudly, before they got up again.

 **Atlas moved towards Jeff, seeing he was the most wounded, paralyzed aswell, Atlas brang his blade down onto Jeff, penetrating his chest and further into the ground.**

"Ah..." Jeff smiled as blood in circled him.

"No..." Ryan said... looking at his dying friend.

" **NO!"** Ryan began to blast his way towards Atlas, taking him completely off guard while bombarding him with blasts of pure abyssal energy, enough to dent the golden chest-plate quite significantly.

 **"What is this?" Atlas said, a small hint of fear in his eyes. "Stupid mortal, such persistence." Atlas grumbled as he went to bring his blade upon Ryan once more.**

Ryan dodged to the right, with unbelievable speed, which would make even Hermes jealous, the mass of darkness, shrouded the Titan, confusing Atlas, and at the same time making him more angrier.

 **"The fuck is this?! Die!" he swung recklessly missing.**

 **"Die.." Ryan roared, as a huge burst of flames engulfed Atlas, burning the Titan in searing hot pain. The entire golden chest-plate began to melt, burning the Titan's skin while at the same time, branding itself to the skin itself, slowing the Titan's movement significantly.**

 **[= = = =]**

 **Athena,** the girls and Ben all watched what took place. **Athena looked up towards Thalia, "Just how powerful is he?"** **she muttered...**

"I... I just don't know milady."

 **[ = = = =]**

 **Ryan** continuously burned the Titan, until he was flung to the side, out of exhaustion. Ben saw this, and used his battle-axe to push himself off the floor again, "I'm coming brother..." he said as he made his way towards the burning Titan.

 **"Fuck... argh!" Atlas began to swing his leg into Ryan, to attempt to kick him off the mountain, and to a bloody death below. But before that could happen, Ben swung his blade into the lower leg of Atlas, causing him to roar in pain.**

 **"You shit! DIE!" Atlas roared in pain as he blasted Ben back a few feet towards the girls.**

The girls looked down towards the exhausted hulk, Ben... "Help... please.." he looked at them... "But be careful he added, before going unconscious.

"I will..." Thalia said, imbuing her spear into powerful waves of electricity, ranging from purple to white colors. Phoebe took out her last resort, a large heavy one handed axe, which saved her throughout her life, giving her the courage to fight even without using it. Diana wielded her blades, while Zoe took out her bow, nocking a few arrows into the sights, and aiming at the Titan.

 **"Stay strong milady."** Thalia muttered, before running at the Titan with the fury of a thousand suns.

* * *

Well... that was nice... I'll make the next chapter next weekend most likely. I love you all, and have a nice time.


	25. The end

Fuck me... it was like : 'I'll upload the next and last chapter next week' and then boom I had not uploaded aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sorry

Previously,

 **"Stay strong milady."** Thalia muttered, before running at the Titan with the fury of a thousand suns.

* * *

Thalia began to run at the Titan, "Aargh!" she'd uphold her spear, which took form of a large lightning bolt, as she'd throw it at blinding speeds towards the melting **Atlas**.

Phoebe went to run at the Titan, while Zoe had the upper hand in range, taking a few shots as the golden arrows flew in the air with such precision and accuracy, it would almost rival Artemis herself. Where Diana was on the left flank, opposite to Phoebe as she held her blades.

 **"Aaaargh!" the large melting titan would soon fall to his knees, as the pain was too unbearable for him, until the fire in which engulfed him prior dissipated as Ryan fell to the ground in a gasp. "S-stupid mortal"**

As the **Titan** began to slowly make his way over to Ryan, the large lighting bolt already slammed into his back, the huge jolt of electricity almost blasting him far off the mountain, if it weren't for the titan's ability to think quickly. **Atlas** gripped a large rock which allowed him to not fall to his death.

" **Stupid girl... I'll kill you!"** as Atlas swung himself up onto the mountain again, but was taken by surprise as three arrows flew into his chest, easily digging straight into his burning tender skin. **"Aaaaargh! Stupid daughter, I'll fucking kill you! You BITCH!" as he began to sprint at the two.**

Phoebe and Diana on the right and left flank were now very close to Atlas, as the titan was distracted, they ran off either slides of the large platforms and did a jump onto the pained titan.

As the double blades slammed into Atlas's right shoulder and Phoebe slammed her axe into the side of Atlas's head, the titan roared in pain, as he slammed them both down to the ground.

 **"AARGH! YOU FUCKERS" Atlas screamed, the axe stuck inside his head, as he slowly began to weaken, the large amount of titan blood spilled over everywhere.**

"Oough!" , "oof!" Diana and Phoebe hit the ground, some ribs breaking.

[ = = = ]

As the girls began their barrage of lightning bolts, arrows, and throwing knives, Ryan had the time to regain what strength and will power of what remained of him. His eyes burned in fury, and his hair turned into a ghostly fire, which sparked pulses of raw energy, his anger began to displace time, anything in a one meter vicinity would act slower, and living things would lag behind. Quakes beneath the mountain would be felt. The lower half of his body was not only consisting of his legs, yet a large abyssal mist which killed all plant life nearby, almost like it was sapping away their soul.

 **"Atlas..." Ryan said in a deathly calm voice.. As he approached Atlas on the ground, beaten and battered by the girls, as the girls laid exhausted not too far from the titan.**

 **"What the fuck!" Atlas showed fear, his voice trembled and his knees were weak ( arms sweat moms spaghetti kms ).**

 **"Your worst nightmare.." Ryan sped up, slamming into the Titan as he began to possess the tyrants own body.**

 **"G-get oUT! YOU FUCKER" Atlas roared, but to no avail, Ryan began to use his control of the titan to his advantage, slamming his own sword into Atlas's stomach.**

 **"Aaargh!" The titan screamed in pain, "N-no.. it cannot end like this NO!"**

 **Ryan came out of the bloody titan's body, as he was now behind him.**

 **"Did you like it?" Ryan laughed, as he shot out black fire, the one which engulfed Atlas prior,**

 **The titan tried his best to dodge, yet he fell and broke his entire left leg, as the bone shot forth out into his skin, making a loud crack.**

 **"Fa-aaack!"**

 **"P-please.. s-spare me..." the titan tried to plead, he'd look to his daughter, Zoe..**

 **"Zoe... help please.. you are my daughter... help.."**

All Zoe could do was stare at the monster and her father in absolute fear..

"Wh..what is.. what.." Thalia stuttered, gasps in between her rasped voice.

 **Ryan began to slowly walk up to the downed titan, "I will hurt you more later..." Ryan mocked the exhausted, pained, and weakend Titan.**

 **"N-no..." Atlas said as a hand penetrated through his chest, grabbing at his heart and ripped it out in front of his own eyes.**

 **All the titan said afterwards was a slur of speech, unable to comprehend the pain, and the sight, as Atlas dropped face first into the ground.**

Ryan glanced at the now dead Titan, before clasping his head and fell down backwards.

"Ryan!" Thalia yelled before weakly running over to him with the rest of the exhausted girls.

[!] The dead titan began to take form of a black mist, floating over to the helpless Athena... Athena began to be pushed from her position of holding the sky, as Atlas formed again, taking it.

 **"NoOO!" As he thrashed in frustration, "I'll kill you some day!"**

 **Athena ignored him, stretching her arms before calling in the rest of the council,**

The rest of the gods flashed in, taking their sight on the now dread looking battlefield, Artemis, Apollo and Zeus instantly rushed to Ryan's side,

 **"What.. the fuck happened..." Zeus said, worry was actually evident in his tone**

 **"H-heal him... "**

* * *

It was early, early in the morning, as Ryan began to open his eyes, the sound of small whispers and the placement of some glass would be heard by him.

"Wh-.." Ryan murmured, as he'd look at the many faces smiling down at him.

"Hey..." he'd sheepishly smile,

"Hey? What? You go out there and do some crazy bullshit and say hey?" Thalia grumbled, "You are lucky Apollo said I couldn't hurt you..."

Ryan shot her a glare, then winked at Apollo, in return Apollo gave him a "I got you bro" look,

"Yet..." Thalia added, as she smirked,

"Oh god..." Ryan added.

"Ryan..." Artemis said, sitting down on his bedside, the rest of the people moving out of the room, leaving just the two of them.

"Yes Arty?"

"I- wh don'- never mind..." Artemis stuttered, before going to slowly place her lips onto his,

"Mm!" Ryan tried to remove his head from her lips yet couldn't as his movement was quite limited.

Artemis slowly parted, blushing like mad, "R-ryan.. I think I..."

"I love you too.."

* * *

That's fucking the end of this story holy shit, if anyone wants to have more of this story, but can't cuz imma go onto the other story im writing, they can PM me and ask if they want to write the next story of this story, Idk the word forgot im too lazy wahteverbyimsotired


End file.
